Homeless Trash
by RavenWriteWing
Summary: Ulquiorra is a homeless teenager who happens to end up on Grimmjow's front step in the middle of a snow storm, now it's up to Grimmjow to look after him. Will they be the death of each other, or will they help each other in when no one else can?
1. Chapter 1

In honour of Grimmjow's birthday (and the fact I finally wrote something that isn't complete trash) I have written this. No promises of when it will be updated but I'll try my best. Yes it is a light slash between my two favourite _Bleach_ characters Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, however they do not belong to me. Forgive me for mixing Japanese culture with American also forgive me for gammatical errors.

**_I did a lot of research for this story therefore it is based on real facts. Japan has the second largest population of homeless people next to the U.S._**

* * *

><p><strong>Homeless Trash<strong>

Chapter One

A lone teen let loose a string of colourful curses as he trekked home in the violent snowstorm. He had reason to, after all, it was only the first week of December and there was zero visibility, about a meter of snow, and a temperature of approximately thirty below zero.

This teenager had hair almost as colourful as his curses. He was wearing his school uniform including the jacket but he was too cool to wear real winter gear. Oh, how he regretted it now. Normally a teenager as cool as this one wouldn't be walking home alone but, due to the weather, and the fact today was the last day of school before winter break, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was alone.

The twenty minute walk from the school to his house felt like forever and a half to him. 'Great,' he thinks to himself, 'now I'm gonna have fuckin' hypothermia'. Once again he brings his numb hands to his lips in vain attempt to warm them. Although Grimmjow was sixteen he had only turned so a few months back rendering it impossible for him to have his licence yet.

At long last he made it to his house and marched up the steep driveway, only slipping twice. As he neared the porch steps he realized something was there that shouldn't be. His eyes widened. "Shit!" Grimmjow dashed over to the figure all the while thinking; 'Don't be dead! Don't be dead!' Pulling back the man's hood a bit he searched for a pulse. 'Thank you' he thought, as he pulled out his cell phone, numb fingers forgotten in his hassle. His mind halted though as his finger hovered over the "1" before he snapped the phone shut. The hospital would not receive this man, not without the man's credit card or a credit card from the man's family, which Grimmjow was not.

Now Grimmjow had two options; he could leave the man to die or he could bring him inside and hope he would recover. Grimmjow was a lot of things; a bad student, a rebel, a trouble maker, a bully, technically a gang member, overall he is what some would call "badass". Despite this Grimmjow wasn't really all that bad, he did what he had to rebel against his mother and make friends, if you could call his gang that, at least he wasn't a loner. So Grimmjow couldn't just leave the man to die on his own front lawn.

Fishing his keys out of his bag he unlocked the front door and threw his bag in. Then he returned to the frozen man and proceeded to carry him into the house. To Grimmjow's surprise the man weighed about as much as his school bag had, times two.

Once inside he set the man down and locked the door only to realize, "Great, now what?" It wasn't like he saved lives on a daily basis heck, he didn't even know how to cope with the weather. This was Japan for peat sakes, not the North Pole, he didn't even own a snow shovel! Looking down at the man again he realized how much frost clung to him, turning him purple. Grimmjow checked for a pulse again, just to ensure the man was still among the living, he was. After brushing most of the snow off him Grimmjow carried the man upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms before placing him on the bed.

He glared at the offending figure on the bed, he looked more comfortable there than he had on the floor but he still looked freezing cold and he was getting ice all over the bed. "Well, I have to remove his boots." Grimmjow decided talking it out to reinsure himself. So after dealing with the frozen laces, the old work boots were tossed on the floor. "Shit his feet are blue." In all honesty, the boots were clearly several sizes too big and the man wore no socks, what was Grimmjow expecting? Picking up one foot gingerly Grimmjow's first thought was how surprisingly clean and small they were. His second thought was how they were probably frozen prompting him to examine the gloveless hands to find them in a similar condition.

Quickly dashing out of the room Grimmjow took off his own shoes, grabbed a bowl of warm water and a dishcloth from the kitchen and a pair of socks from his room, before returning to the frozen figure. Hoping he was doing the right thing, he stuck the cloth in the water, wrung it out and proceeded to warm the man's feet with it. When the man's feet were no longer blue Grimmjow placed his own too large socks on them. He continued to warm the man's hands in the same manner.

Grimmjow stood back and admired his work. "Ha! Beat that hypothermia!" But his joy was short lived, the man was still unconscious. Checking the time Grimmjow realized it was quickly approaching five and called his work to tell his boss he wouldn't be coming. After seven full minutes of being verbally blasted through his phone Grimmjow hung up and looked at the man again.

"Ugh! Why isn't the shit waking up?" Perhaps his body was still cold? Yeah, that was it. Grimmjow moved to unzip and remove the man's tattered jacket. "Fuck, he's only a kid." Yes, before him lay a boy who appeared no older than thirteen, now only in ripped jeans, a baggy T-shirt and Grimmjow's socks.

Leaving the room Grimmjow refilled the bowl with warm water before returning to the child. For an hour Grimmjow worked on defrosting the boy until all the blue was gone and he felt warm. Lifting the boy to place him under the covers Grimmjow realized how light he was and figured he needed a warm meal. Could he feed him soup though if he wasn't awake? Did Grimmjow even have any soup?

Marching back downstairs to the kitchen Grimmjow raided his own cupboards in search of some soup he could feed the kid. He had beef stew and miso soup, but both of those were no good seeing as they needed chewing. Finally he landed upon something. "'Vegetable Broth', why the fuck do I have vegetable broth in my cupboards?" The box was dusty but its content was still good seeing it had yet to reach its expiration date. So following the instructions Grimmjow prepared a pot. When it was done he poured it into a bowl and grabbed a spoon from the draw.

Careful not to spill, the teen carried the broth up to the boy who was just as Grimmjow had left him. Placing a finger into the bowl Grimmjow was pleased with the temperature. Placing said finger into his mouth he mused quietly to himself, "Shit's not half bad." Now however he had to get the broth down the kid's throat. Placing a small amount of liquid on the spoon he poured a few drops into the boy's slightly parted lips. It seemed to have worked.

Repeating the process a third time Grimmjow realized how long it would take to empty the bowl. Not to mention the entire pot downstairs, which he had planned on feeding the kid. Maybe he could have it himself, after all it was cold and rather late. His attention was brought back to the present when the figure bolted upright coughing violently. Doing so almost resulted in knocking Grimmjow and the bowl of broth off the side of the bed. When the coughing fit had passed the most emotionless emerald green eyes bore into sapphire blue.

* * *

><p>Ok that's chapter one, review? It's my birthday too.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So I had time today and this is chapter two of the story. Please note I am not from the U.S. therefore words like pyjamas, colour, favourite, and so on are **not** spelled incorrectly.

**Fact: It is estimated there are 10 000 homeless in Tokyo alone. 70%+ of all homeless are 60 or older, about 80% are male.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

A miniature staring contest went on for several minutes in which time Grimmjow's emotions were scattered all over the place. Should he break eye contact, speak, maybe the boy wasn't right in the head? On the other hand he was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and he wasn't about to lose something as simple as a staring contest to a kid. But said kid's eyes were blank and something about them was nerve wracking. After several more minutes Grimmjow finally lost it, "Alright! What's your problem kid?" Aforementioned kid gave a semi-amused snort. "So you do speak."

"Tch, of course I talk, now care to tell me what stick is shoved up your arse?"

"I'll ignore your rude use of language. Where are my things?"

"What are ya talking 'bout kid?"

"I detest rhetorical questions; I woke up in a strange place, with you shoving liquid down my throat, my coat and boots are missing, presumably it was you who removed them. I repeat, where are my things?" So the kid was a smart aleck, well two could play at that game.

"Yah, I removed them but I don't see why I should give them back ta ya. If I give them back that means you wanna leave. What kinda person am I if I let a little kid out into a snowstorm? A kid who clearly can't take care of himself 'cuz you ended up on my front step practically dead."

Grimmjow was certain that this would receive some form of emotion from that blank face but, it remained as passive as ever. Did this kid feel _anything_ at all? The kid gave a light 'humph' as if amused before retaliating. "Perhaps you are older than me, even if that is the case it is clear my maturity and intellect far surpasses that of your own. Also, I will inform you that I am seventeen, therefore I hardly fit the term 'kid'. Now if you will return my belongings to me I may leave this place and be out of your way."

A psychopathic laugh left Grimmjow's lips, he not even trying to suppress it. No expression crossed the other's face, it was as if he was expecting this sort of reaction. Grimmjow laughed and laughed and laughed until his tear ducks started to water. When he finally calmed himself his attention returned to the kid. "Now you're trying to pull my leg kid, there is no way you're a year older than me!"

"That explains a fair amount." He pulled the blanket off his body not even shivering at the cold. Holding out his hand he demanded, "My things."

"Ok, even if you were seventeen I just saved you from dying from the cold. I'm not letting you go back out there. How about you finish the broth, get some rest, wait for the storm to pass, and then be on your merry little way. Oh and how about a huge ass thank you because I saved your scrawny little ass."

"I did not ask to be saved. If you will not fetch my belongings I will fetch them myself."

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed but as he did he began coughing again. "Shit!" Grimmjow swore when he saw bright red contrast with the boy's pale skin. He had no idea what to do, he finally decided upon running out of the room and grabbing a glass of water and wet cloth from the bathroom. Returning he found the pale boy was still coughing up blood. Setting the glass and cloth on the nightstand he patted the boy's back until the coughing fit was over.

The boy seemed drained of energy after the episode so Grimmjow took it upon himself to wipe his mouth and hands with the cloth before coaxing him to sip some of the water. "My things." He managed.

"No way, you are sick, I'm not letting you go out there."

"All the more reason to be rid of me. My things."

"Listen, if it makes you feel better your coat and boots are right there against the wall," he told him jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to the general direction he had tossed them, "just relax ok?" The boy shook his head no. "For that last time stop being a bitch and just rest already." Grimmjow's large hand forced the other back down on the bed and held him there for a second. However, to Grimmjow's surprise, he was not met with resistance. _Must be really exhausted if he isn't putting up a fight. Good actor if even I didn't realize it. _Grimmjow thought to himself.

In a moment of kindness Grimmjow pulled the blanket up over the small form. He let out a small sigh as he realized the boy was still glaring emerald daggers at him. "I'll get you something to eat in the morning, you can have a shower, and then if the storm has let up I'll let you leave if you want to that badly." No response. "Tch, whatever. Night kid." He gave a half wave over his shoulder as he carried out the broth and closed the door behind him.

Heading downstairs Grimmjow emptied the bowl in the sink, washed it and put it away. Reheating some of the broth on the stove and making some rice in his rice cooker Grimmjow made himself some dinner. The kid wouldn't try to leave in the middle of the night, would he? No, he was probably too weak. Grimmjow's food lay in front of him as he thought and by the time he was back to the present it was fairly cold. Too lazy to reheat it Grimmjow poured some soy sauce on his rice and ate up.

Again being lazy Grimmjow threw the dishes in the sink not bothering to attend to them. He looked at the time before scoffing. It was almost quarter to ten and he was exhausted. Even on a school night you wouldn't catch Grimmjow going to bed before eleven and tomorrow being the first day of winter holidays, normally he would be going to bed as the sun came up.

After taking a hot shower and putting on some flannel pyjama bottoms and a T-shirt Grimmjow started his night time routine. He tossed his school uniform in the wash bin to wash later. After putting on his ridiculous pair of fuzzy slippers that he had received from Nelliel for his birthday, the ones he had acted like he had detested, they being blue with cat's faces on them, but he actually cherished them, (after all Grimmjow loved the colour blue and cats and fuzzy things and the fact they kept his feet warm) he marched downstairs again. He made sure the doors were locked and the lights off then went over to the thermostat and cranked the heat up to twenty-eight degrees Celsius, a pleasant sleeping temperature. He then proceeded to pour himself exactly half a cup of milk, which he heated in the microwave for exactly forty-six seconds, before removing it and stirring it five times counter-clockwise. Carelessly he tossed the spoon in the already full sink and headed back upstairs to his room. Hopping under his warm covers he drank his milk before setting the glass on the bedside table and turning out the light.

A few minutes passed and Grimmjow was drifting off the warm milk already having an effect on him. Right before he slipped into a content slumber he thought to himself, _Hope the kid doesn't cause trouble. _Then he drifted off to pleasant dreams. Little did he realize, trouble was the least of his worries.

* * *

><p>If you have time please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Ulquiorra POV**

I woke up with a headache but it was nothing I was not accustom to. It was way too hot for me to even think about going back to sleep. Glancing outside I realized it was still dark. Good, the idiotic brute would still be out cold and I could make my escape. A few minutes later, after retrieving my belongings, taking off the giant size wool socks, and making the bed (I guess that was my act of kindness) I silently exited the room.

To my horror the house was incredibly large. Not mansion large, thank goodness, but still large enough that I had difficulty finding the stairs. Carrying my boots in one hand and using the other to hold onto the railing, I cautiously proceeded down. The seventh step creaked loudly under my weight, I held my breath for the next few seconds listening for any movement. The brute probably slept like a log but, he being sixteen, his parents or guardians could potentially be different.

The thought about others living in this house had yet to cross my mind until now. Can you blame me though? I had originally woken up with a blue haired brute, who took satisfaction in calling me 'kid', hovering over me, in a strange place, I had quarrelled with him, then my illness had kicked in. All I wanted now was to escape, my mind was still foggy with sleep, it was dark and, I myself always being alone, did not really consider the fact someone else could potentially be living here.

Luck was on my side for I did not hear anything and no lights were turned on. I allowed myself a slight sigh of relief at that prospect. I travelled down the rest of the stairs successfully no noise omitting from under my feet. The cold tile beneath my feet felt like a god send. All I had to do was find the door.

Some others, whom I had briefly acquainted with on the streets, might be questioning my mental state, should they be in my shoes. Winter is the worst for us, for several years I silently count as people around me are swept away due to the cold and only their rotting flesh is left behind. Now here I am, in a stranger's house. Said stranger rude, but not attempting to do me any bodily harm. He has, more or less, offered to feed and shelter me until the storm, which is still raging outside, comes to pass. He bestowed upon me a spacious and warm room for the night, without asking for payment.

What most would emphasize is the following: Now here I am, in a stranger's _house_. Said stranger rude, but _not attempting_ to do me _any bodily harm_. He has, more or less, offered to _feed_ and _shelter_ me until the storm, which is still raging outside, comes to pass. He bestowed upon me a _spacious_ and _warm_ _room_ for the night, _without asking for payment_. However, I am not most people; in fact I am so very much unlike them. Where these people would feel the need to express gratitude, I feel the need to exercise caution.

The rich refer to the homeless as 'trash', many times before I myself have been called that. _Trash_. I despise the very conception of that word. I am certainly _not_ 'trash', maybe those around me are. The only people who are trash are those who do not use their brain, like the brute still upstairs. Those insignificant, self proclaimed 'beings', who go gallivanting around, either mindlessly or with their precious emotions, their 'hearts'. The teenager upstairs is obviously a mindless one, after all, who would let a complete stranger into their house without thinking of consequences? I could have pulled a knife on him, stolen everything he has, lit his dwelling on fire.

This was taking too long. I must have been traveling in circles, I had found many doors, but none led outside. It was getting lighter, both a blessing and a curse. At least I could now make out the rooms I wandered into and out of, rather than meandering blindly. If I was that giant Yammy, who took to following me around for an entire month until I left the district, I would have yelled in exasperation by now. I am not Yammy Llargo though, and have no intention of becoming flustered just because of my current predicament.

The wooden floor switched to carpet and again and I could make out an outline of a coffee table, two couches, a television, and some other things. All of this means I had wandered through one of the three entrances to the living room or den. Again. For the umpteenth time. The house was not that large and I had tried many approaches to escape, from walking in a straight line, mapping out the confine in my mind, and walking along the outside walls of the place. I _would _remain calm and I _would _get out of here before the mindless brute woke up.

I could not help but to undergo panic as I saw a light upstairs turned on. I couldn't have woken him, I had virtually made no sound, and it was still semi-dark outside! Too late did I realize my error, and such a pathetic error it was. I like to believe I have been on the streets for only a short period of time, that I can still be civilized, that I am not detached from the world. When facing reality though, I have been on the streets for a little over twelve years, the last time I have been in any building, not abandoned, is three and a half years, and before last night, the last time I had socialized to anyone, was ten months.

So what was my vital and pathetic error? Well, besides forgetting how houses are laid out, windows. Yep, pathetic. I realized the storm outside was still raging, bringing in more snow than ever. I also recognized the fact that it would be darker outside than a normal winter day. What I forgot is that when you are in a building on a low level, snow can stick to windows, almost completely blocking out light. It could very easily be mid day, not that I spent _that _long wandering, but due to exhaustion I could have woken up at eleven.

I did not trust that brute so I made a dash to the nearest window, ready to jump out of it if need be. I cannot say I recall what happened fully. Panic, a mad dash, slipping, and ending up in a pile of limbs and overturned chairs, I do not know what I slipped on, it felt like a piece of paper. _Something_ was trapping me and blocking my view successfully at the same time. I could faintly make out the sounds of rapid, heavy footfalls approaching, the blood pounding in my head blocked out the noise to a great extent. I hurt, I could not think straight, I was dizzy. Did I hit my head? A light above me is flickered on, momentarily blinding and confusing me further. My vision was going darker though with every second rather than improving, I must have been losing consciousness. At least the weight was being removed from my chest.

_Hmm. I do not believe I am awake, I cannot feel my body. Perhaps I died? Well, that would have been pathetic. Maybe I am dreaming, or this whole fiasco was all a delusion in my head. Knowing my luck this is a stage between unconsciousness and waking up and I'm about to open my eyes to that brute, again. Death sounds more appealing. Should a light appear I am going to turn the other way. Yes, that sounds more like me. Clearly the last few hours I had behaved extremely uncharacteristically. I claimed I would not but, it appears as if I behaved as Yammy would have. Perhaps these actions have led to my untimely demise as well._

_To die as trash..._

* * *

><p>Want to review? And on a side note, no this is not the end.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm tired and therefore this was not re-read probably a ton of errors but I don't care right now, sorry. One minute before midnight too, I always reach my deadlines.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Was it irony, my bad luck, fate? Whatever the reason may have been, I wake up with the blue haired brute sitting beside me. The moment he realizes I am awake he starts screaming at me. "What the fuck! What the hell did ya think you were doing! You could've died! Shit! There was blood! Frickin' BLOOD! You broke the legs off of my table too! Just, just... WHAT THE HELL WERE YA DOING! Sneaking around the house for who knows how long in the dark a- !" Using both of my hands I thrust him off of the bed and into the wall, effectively shutting him up.

As I sit up a major migraine attacks the back of my skull violently, causing me to wince slightly. There is also a fair amount of pain radiating from just above my left temple, raising my hand I realize there are several band-aids over it, must have been the bleeding he was going on about. As I remove myself from that bed for the _second _time that day the blue haired brute finally seems to have regained his use of verbal communication. "The hell was that for!" He bellows at me. I do not answer as he picks himself up and I gather my scattered belongings which litter the floor.

I watch in semi-amusement as the longer I delay a response the redder his face becomes and the more he clenches his fists. Omitting any emotion from my voice I finally respond, "Do not cuss in my presence. Now, show me to the door." His eyes widen and shock is written all over his face at my order. He blinks and all of that fury is back.

"Who the fuck died and made _you_ king? Listen kid, you're in my home! I'm the king! I'm the king here! Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!"

"Just out of idle curiosity have you neglected to take any medication today?" For the first time, in a long time, I cannot suppress the need to lift my lips to form the most subtle of smirks. The look on his face, a look that conveys the story of when the king of the jungle found out he was nothing more than a common house cat. It is not only his face that is affected by my verbal blow; his whole stance has gone from overly egotistical, to one of complete and utter defeat.

As I proceed to open the door and stroll out I call back without looking over my shoulder, "Are you just going to stand there like a neglected child, or are you going to show me the door?" I still stand at the door to the room I am waiting to be met with resistance, an attack, be it verbal or physical. Instead I am met with a response that could have been from my own mouth, for it lacks emotion. "A storm warning has been issued, people are to avoid leaving their homes." No slang, no emotion, an actual point in an argument, better than I expected but still no hassle for me.

"This is not my home."

"Ya, but do you have someplace to be, shelter?"

"No." It's the truth, the naked truth, and I hold no shame in admitting that fact.

"Then stay until the storm has passed."

Maybe once, just this one time, I will allow myself to be weak and except his hospitality. Even in my weakened condition it appears that I have little difficulty controlling him. Besides yelling at me and being the typical teenage imbecile, potentially there could be a lot of disadvantages if I left. I could receive hypothermia, be blinded by the flying snow, get lost and fall somewhere, receive further injury...

"No."

"What?" He seems genially confused by my response. Perhaps I shall try a deeper explanation.

"I said no, that means I refuse, I am leaving, that is final, you have no say in the matter."

"Uh uh, no way. If I need to knock you out I'll do it, I'm not gonna let a kid out into a snow storm."

It would appear words do not get through his thick skull. Just because I detest violence does not imply I do not know how to hold my own in a fight. Growing up on the streets has only honed my fighting skills. A glance out of the corner of my eye is the only warning I give to him. I whirl, kick him to the floor, one of my hands pulls both of his arms behind his back, my other hand around the back of his neck, holding him down, with the assistance of my knee in the center of his back. He struggles to free himself, to free his wrists from my grasp, to kick me off, to roll out of my grip. I do not release him. By now most would have realized it is futile and have stopped but he continues to resist.

A good fifteen minutes later he finally stops, the only movement being his ragged breathing, still I do not release my hold, he has run out of energy, not anger, nor will he. Sure enough the verbal assaults begin. "The hell! Why'd ya tackle me? That was unexpected and uncalled for! I didn't even hit ya! Let go 'a me!" He begins to struggle again until I press harder onto the back of his neck which effectively stops him and causes him to intake a sharp breath of pain. "Listen carefully, I can kill you right now with a little more pressure to the back of your neck, causing it to snap, killing you instantly. It would be simple; no one would ever suspect me because I am nobody. Conceivably you are wondering how I bested you, after all, you are larger, more muscular, healthier, whilst I grew up on the streets, always avoiding fights, no form of martial arts or self defence classes. I do not care whether or not you deny the fact that I am your elder, all that retains significance is that I am your superior and so I order you to let me leave."

"Fine, I'll let cha leave."

I debate his answer for a minute, it was not the one I was expecting to tell the truth, I was assuming I would be met with more resistance. Something is defiantly off, yet I find myself with no choice but to release him. Slowly I stand up and my eyes do not waver from him, expecting him to make good on his threat and attempt to knock me out. "Let me ask you somethin' though, am I that bad?" Is he serious?

"If you are anticipating me to take pity upon you because you have no friends or something similar to that, you can forget it."

"Tch."

He picks up my abandoned belongings, I watch, pondering his actions, then he looks at me with one eyebrow raised in question. "Well are ya coming or not, ain't got all day." Still being leery of him I follow out of the room and downstairs. We walk through the kitchen where the table and chairs are on the floor but apparently the blood is cleaned up, we then enter a hallway, and finally into a mud room. Earlier I had more than likely opened this door but saw it as a dead end seeing it looks more like a closet until you look at the one wall and notice the door. He turns and faces me something malicious glinting in those cerulean eyes. Jutting his chin towards the door he says, "There's the door," he reaches over and unlockes it, "you're free ta go."

I hold out my arms for my belongings for which he still holds. "My things." His grin increases showing off his canines. "Na, I think I'll keep 'em." So that is what he is planning. I could try to fight him for them but he has a tight grip on them and I would probably tear the coat rendering it next to worthless. "You could just stay ya know, then when the storm is over I might give your boots and coat back. But you want to leave, right?" My glare intensifies, the one that convinces eighty-eight percent of the population to not mess with me, he doesn't flinch.

"Yes, I wish to leave."

In a flash he removes one hand from my belongings and opens the door. The wind blasts it open, the frigid air hitting me square in the face, and a few centimetres of snow landing indoors. I look longingly out the door, then back at my belongings, the blue haired brute's smile seems to breech even wider if possible, a single word escapes my mouth. "Why?" A single word that I should not have uttered, it shows I am concerned about the decision he had presented me with, that I am torn, that I am weak.

"Think of it as payment for looking afta' ya and you breaking my table. You have no money so it will have to cost you and I've chosen my price; the coat and boots, or your company until the storm is over. And don't cha think that you can trick me and stay here for an hour or somethin' and grab these, I'll be keeping them hidden and locked away."

I contemplate my ultimatum. My chances of survival out there are low even with my coat and boots, without them I would need a miracle and I do not believe in those. Looking up at the teenager who addresses himself 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaques' I realize his smile has again increased, as if he has concocted the most brilliant plan to get me to bow to him, cave, and give him what he wants. Cocky people irk me. This teenager himself has inflicted enough emotion in me for the next decade. My decision is final.

"It's not much but there is seven Yen in the inside breast pocket. Oh, and nice slippers." As I close the door behind me, snow instantly biting into my feet and stinging my cheeks, I see the confident cocky look replaced with one of utter horror. I'm on the driveway and don't look back as I hear his yells drowned out by the wind: "Oi! Oi! Get back here! Please! I'll give your stuff back! Please I'll g... wan...Please!" I do not turn back. Perhaps I have signed my death warrant.

I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, a nihilist, I do not care; about anything.

**End Ulquiorra's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay it is ten till two a.m. here and I'm beat. I started this chapter at midnight and only partially edited it when I realized it was in the wrong tense (face palm). This might be the last chapter for a few weeks seeing I will have no internet connection. You will notice my vocabulary variety decreases when I'm tired but my poor sense of humour is increased (sorry).**

Fact: In Japan it is not mandatory to go to high school. The school year ends on March 24th and starts April 5th.

Fact **(another because I forgot one last time)**: Most homeless people earn money by working as day labourers. There are places where they gather in the morning to find out what jobs are available for the day. Most of it is manual labour but the pay is reasonably well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

For several hours Grimmjow had searched for the green eyed teenager, not being able to bear the fact that between both of their stubbornness he may have sent him to his death. Grimmjow hunted until he could no longer feel his hands or feet, his cheeks stung, and he had difficulty breathing due to the fact his wind pipe was scratched raw. He had tried his best, maybe by some chance the teenager had gone back to his house while he was out searching and had let himself in, seeing Grimmjow had left the front door open in his haste. When Grimmjow returned though no one was there, and the coat and boots were right where he had tossed them, on the chair beside the door.

Four months have passed by since that brief encounter. After a few days the storm passed and Grimmjow gave up hope that the teenager would ever return. That being said he should have just thrown away his belongings but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead they were put in a box and placed under the bed, and with those actions the homeless teenager was pushed out of mind and forgotten, at least until a later date.

Grimmjow sighs to himself out of frustration, he is dead beat and has work in the morning. Somehow Grimmjow found himself forced to drive his drunken friends home from the party that was more than likely still at its prime. It was March twenty-fourth, the last day of school until April fifth, so in celebration of passing, the gang had gotten together and thrown a party at Nnoitra's house. Nnoitra being, well, Nnoitra somehow managed to snag cases of cheap sake and beer that tasted like shit and managed to get you drunk fast.

Minors drinking was illegal, drinking and driving was illegal, heck, gangs were practically illegal and yet Grimmjow was breaking all these laws. He wasn't drunk per se, he has only had one beer, that didn't mean he won't be charged if a cop happened to pull him over. At lease he has his driver's licence, unlike two years past at the New Year's party. "Tch." He scoffs to himself as he comes to a 'road closed' sign. Grimmjow is far too drained to put any more effort into making a commotion than that over the fact he had to take a detour home, seeing he was now alone in his used car and need not impress anyone.

Despite the cold night air and the steady drizzle of rain Grimmjow finds himself rolling down the windows. Szayel was never one to hold his liquor, especially not Nnoitra's cheap stuff, unfortunately that didn't stop the pink haired freak from drinking. The consequence was an overly giggly and insane science geek for an hour or two, then he would pass out and when he woke up would be sick all over the place. Grimmjow's car had suffered. "An' I 'ope that comes out or tha' lil shit is payin'." Grimmjow had ended up with a full house having to take Szayel, his older, more normal brother, Ilforte, Ggio, and D-Roy to their separate dwellings.

Gazinging at the clock on the dash board Grimmjow finds it is a little before three in the morning, he has to be at the store for eight, brilliant. Taking the only other route he knows from D-Roy's house to his will take him downtown and will result in adding another fifteen to twenty-five minutes to his journey. It is rather quite, Grimmjow only passing a few people. Despite the early hour Japan tended to never sleep, perhaps it was the rain. Grimmjow drives on, he turns the heater on, partially to stay warm and partially for the racket of the old thing. He would have opted for the radio but, buying a used car you don't really get all the perks of a new one.

Voices reach Grimmjow's ears as he drives passed an old factory district. "This is our alleyway trash!"

"Here we are trying to teach ya a lesson and you aren't even responding."

"You don't stick yourself in our territory, got that?"

Grimmjow frowns, slows, pulls over, and parks. In all honesty, he doesn't want to deal with this right now and will probably regret it however, this was _Espada _territory, it might be bordering on the Gotei 13's but it was still theirs and if three of the other's gang was claiming it as their own then there was no denying they had to be taught a lesson.

The sight before Grimmjow is a sad one, especially recalling his meeting with a homeless person in December. Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, and Kurosaki Ichigo stand before him beating a homeless man to death. Madarame has even gone as far as to use a switch blade; all of them are too caught up in their 'fun' to even notice Grimmjow. "Oi! What'cha doing in our turf."

"Jaegerjaques." Madarame snarls.

"Last I checked we're allowed to be here." Abarai responds.

"Ya you're allowed, but it's our turf, our rules. Rules are statin' tha' no violence is permitted an' if the rules are broken we have ta beat your asses inta submission."

"Tha's only towards ya members not homeless trash like this shit. 'Sides, there's three o' us and only one of you, we got a blade, you don't stand a chance 'gainst us."

"Rules say no violence or foul play from your side, don't matter who it's directed a', and I don't know berry, I feel I could take all of ya." Grimmjow retorts getting pissed by the fact Kurosaki had kicked the man again, that and the fact he was becoming drenched, man he hates rain.

"Last chance to walk away, Jaegerjaques, before we attack." Abarai states smiling.

Not wasting his chance Grimmjow leaps into action starting by punching Abarai's smirk off his face. Then going for Kurosaki, and receiving a punch in the gut. He dodges, not quite escaping Madarame's switch blade, it cutting his right cheek but at least it also got an unexpecting Kurosaki in the shoulder causing a fair amount of damage. Madarame abandons his blade and aims a punch at Grimmjow which Grimmjow has to duck to avoid. However he is not able to avoid Abarai's swipe to knock him off his feet. He is tackled to the ground but kicks Madarame with both feet into a dumpster then rolls over to pin Abarai under him reversing their previous positions. Three punches to the face and Abarai is out, Madarame is coughing up blood but makes no move to attack.

_Looks like they're done wa-! _Grimmjow is kicked in the back, hard enough to send him to the end of the ally and into the brick wall. "Kurosaki!" He screams as he runs into the offensive. Kurosaki blocks and dodges the first few punches but the wound in his shoulder slows him down. Finally Grimmjow manages to punch him square in the jaw and continues to do so until he has passed out. It was over.

"Tch, too easy." He announces as he spits some blood out of his mouth. Both Abarai and Madarame were standing again, Madarame clutching his stomach and Abarai's hands covering a soon-to-be black eye and a broken nose. "Git outta here." Grimmjow snarls. Madarame grabs Kurosaki and flings him over his shoulders. "Mark my words Jaegerjaques, Captain Kuchiki will be hearing about this." Abarai threatens as he marches off.

_Captain Kuchiki, what a stupid name just because he is the elder Kuchiki and one of the original thirteen._ Grimmjow is proud of his accomplishment for his gang but he is not unscathed, his cheek stings from the knife, his back is throbbing from being tackled to the ground and kicked, and his chest is throbbing from when he had collided with the wall. None of this is serious, nothing broken or fatal that he could potentially die from; however Grimmjow is not certain that this rang true for the man as well.

Kneeling beside him Grimmjow notices that he is wheezing slightly because his blood is blocking his airways. Taking the man under the arms he lifts him up so he can cough out the blood, they are short, weak coughs. Grimmjow feels obliged to help this man _properly_ considering the last time he had attempted to assist one of the homeless he had almost certainly sent the teen to his death. It wasn't as if helping this man would make up for taking the teenager's belongings and sending him out into the storm. "Are you alright?" He asks the man but he receives no response, looking down Grimmjow realizes there is a lot of blood. He prays the rain had diluted and spread it, otherwise it is way too much to be healthy.

Removing the man's baggy olive jacket, which was destroyed courtesy of Madarame's knife, Grimmjow tears it and uses the strips of thick fabric to bandage the stab wound in the shoulder, numerous slashes across the forearms (the man must have blocked his face), and another stab wound in the man's thigh. It wasn't good enough, and Grimmjow decided rapidly that he was not going to leave him here on the blood soaked ground, in the cold, and the rain.

Picking up the light form Grimmjow carries the man to the car. "Can't believe I'm bringing a second homeless person to my house." Grimmjow grumbles under his breath. He opens the trunk of the car and grabs a blanket he had refused to give to Szayel Pinky-Puke. Unlocking the car Grimmjow wraps the man in the blanket trying to keep him warm having already noticed he was unnaturally cold due to blood loss. Grimmjow then proceeds to lay the man in the backseats seeing the passenger seat is covered in puke.

It is now; in the light of the car that Grimmjow is finally able to see the man. Well, he is not really a man, only the baggy jeans, T-shirt, and previously, his jacket make him appear to be a man. In reality he is a seventeen year old boy. "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Questionscomments review, no questions/comments ah well, review just for the sake of **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I'm back and first of thank you my dear (Espada haha, no,) readers and reviewers who have stuck with me this far. For those of you that did read my part one of chapter six this is both parts combined now that I am finished the chapter. I made a few minor changes to the first part of the chapter but other than that the first half is the same. This is a really long chapter. Well, you know what to do, read and review please!**

**Fact: Many homeless in Japan could easily live with a relative or friend or even a homeless shelter, however their pride is the reason they do not. They do not want to feel like a burden to anyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Emerald eyes flicker open and pale lips are instantly set into their typical frown. The owner of said eyes is in immense pain and is quite cold despite the blankets wrapped around him. After several seconds of relocation the frown deepens. This is defiantly _not_ the alley where those teenagers randomly started beating him to death. However, he cannot shake the feeling of déjà vu, the feeling that he has been here before.

There had been someone who entered the alley right before he had passed out, he remembers that clearly. Although the mysterious figure was obviously familiar with the other three, they were not friends. It had been raining and there had been a fight. The figure though, the voice, had seemed familiar but he just could not manage to place his finger on it. Who was it who had rescued him? Where did he know- "Oi, you finally awake?"

Green eyes narrow at the loud intrusion to his calm, sequential thoughts. Now he recognizes who it was that saved him and the name rolls off his tongue coated in venom, "Grimmjow." Grimmjow does not react as expected, rather than angering, yelling, and cursing, he calmly makes his way over to the bed and invites himself to sit beside the figure currently occupying it. The back of a tanned hand is pressed against a pale forehead before that hand's palm rests against the cool skin.

"Remove your hand from my face."

"Alright, alright, no need ta be uptight, we're friends ya know." Oh, the nerve! At least the aforementioned hand is removed.

"I am not your friend, rather, far from it. Now-!" Before Ulquiorra can raise himself out of the bed Grimmjow is pushing him back down.

All is silent as emerald eyes gaze in surprise at his acquaintance holding him down. Grimmjow's hold is firm yet gentle, probably because even that gentleness is causing a fair amount of pain to sear through the pale teen's body. Slowly, Grimmjow removes his large hands and Ulquiorra decides he is too tired and sore to attempt getting up again, perhaps, this once, he will play by the rules. If Ulquiorra was shocked a moment ago he is even more so now when the blue haired teenager smiles warmly at him, creeping him out just a little, not that it was noticeable.

"What's your name?"

"Schiffer, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Grimmjow holds out a large hand before proclaiming, "Jaegerjaques, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Hesitantly Ulquiorra lifts a well bandaged hand and places it into the other's awaiting palm in the form of a handshake.

An awkward silence befalls the two as they place their hands back at their own sides. Ulquiorra observes with minor curiosity as Grimmjow runs his hand through his blue hair. "Uh, look, um... Ulquiorra sorry, 'bout last time. I mean, it's your fault too! You could've come back but you acted stubborn as an ass!" He gave a chuckle but it obviously is a poor attempt to lighten the mood. Seeing it wasn't doing anything Grimmjow stops and drops his voice, "I looked for you after you ran off, five and a half hours, I even left the door unlocked for the next few days with your things right there for ya. I still have 'em too. I feel like an ass for taking them, I just figured, ya know, well, if I took your things you wouldn't leave and I wouldn't have to worry 'bout you dying out there an' shit."

"It is alright, I suppose."

If Ulquiorra was anyone else he would have jumped out of his skin when Grimmjow unpredictably slams his fist against the headboard, but Ulquiorra retains his composure. "It's not ok! I could've killed you! I know I'm not the nicest person around; I love to fight, I love to argue, I'm part of a gang, I back talk my teachers, I'm quick to anger, but, despite all that, I don't wanna kill someone!" Ulquiorra quickly connects the pieces, Grimmjow is part of a gang, the ones who decided to beat him up acted like they too were a gang, conclusion, Grimmjow's gang is rivals with the three from the alley.

Once again Ulquiorra's ponderings are brought to a standstill by Grimmjow's rough voice. "Uh, Ulquiorra, look I gotta go ta work now or I'll be late. I can make you food though before I go, uh, what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You've been out for almost two days! How can you not be hungry, now what do you want ta eat?"

"I am not hungry, Jaegerjaques."

"Ugh! I really gotta go. You're annoying, you know that? When I get back you're eating something!" Grimmjow's voice starts to dissipate as he leaves the room and jogs downstairs. "An' don't ya dare think of leaving, you hear me!" Then a loud bang is reverberated as the front door is slammed closed. Unfortunately, Ulquiorra recognizes that he will not be able to maintain the strength to leave. If he can rest a little longer he will be fine, for that reason he does not try to prevent sleep from overcoming him.

...

_Warm, gentle, nice._

These are the first thoughts that come to Ulquiorra as he gradually awakens. Grimmjow's hand pauses as Ulquiorra presses his head against it. _He's really small, wonder if he really is seventeen. _Grimmjow thinks to himself as he resumes 'petting' the other. Coming to Ulquiorra bolts away from Grimmjow causing a psychopathic laugh to erupt from Grimmjow's throat. Once Ulquiorra regains his composure he scowls at the other, "What were you doing with your hand in my hair?"

"Thinking." Grimmjow retorts with a wicked smirk.

"With your hand running through my hair? I think not."

"It's how I think, does that bug you Ulquiorra? Were you hoping I had the hots for ya or something?" Grimmjow asks clearly enjoying the other's humiliation.

"I do not appreciate physical contact. As to your second question, dream on, I would never fall in love with trash, especially someone of my same gender." All of this is presented in perfect monotone.

"Alright, alright, I was joking with you, jeez! Come on, let's get you something to eat, and you are eating. Can you get up?"

As if to prove a point Ulquiorra pushes Grimmjow off the bed and stands in a swift movement, too bad that swift movement causes the world to spin. This is when Ulquiorra notices something, "What have you dressed me in?" He asks as he looks down and observes the black sweat pants that pool around his feet, the too large wool socks, and the plain grey T-shirt that goes down to his knees, all of this clearly not his own. The T-shirt that is hanging off of his shoulders also reveals bandages covering his chest, his chest that had been a victim of the switch blade that night and is still fabricating a fair amount of pain and blood.

"You have been looking after me." He remarks casually. "No shit Sherlock. Kitchen's this way." Grimmjow turns and exits the room whilst Ulquiorra follows. The pain is immense, his vision is blurred, the bandages are turning redder as more blood flees his body. Suddenly he collapses crashing to the ground except strong arms catch him halting his descent. "It's alright, you've lost a lot of blood, I'll give you a piggyback." And suddenly Ulquiorra finds himself wrapping his arms and legs around Grimmjow as he carries him to the kitchen and places him at the table, a new table, Ulquiorra notes.

Looking around the spacious area Ulquiorra takes in the expensive appliances and the modern look the kitchen has. Also to Ulquiorra's surprise the kitchen is quite clean, there is no mud on the floor, food spills on the counter are absent, no overflowing garbage bin, this is really not what he expected from the unruly, blue haired teenager. Grimmjow places him in a chair before saying, "I brought home lots a food 'cuz I figured you are a picky eater. So what do ya wanna eat? I got soup, stew, I could make ya a sandwich, miso soup, rice-"

"I really am, not hungry."

"Oh, for the love of God! You are -, ugh! Dammit! Skin and bones! That's all you are. An' if you really are seventeen then ya'r too small 'cuz ya don't eat! Now! What. Do. You. Want. To. Eat?" He asks punctuating each word to formulate a point. This however, did not appear to work as Ulquiorra continues to just sit there, passively glaring at him. "Fine, be that way. I'll just make you something and force you to eat it." Grimmjow announces turning around and pulling out some dishes and ingredients. He freezes rapidly when he hears a scoff from behind him. Surely that wasn't, it couldn't be. He spins around again to face Ulquiorra the emotionless one but there is no sign of amusement on his face. _Must be imagining things. _He tries to convince himself but it has no effect, Grimmjow is certain he heard a scoff of amusement from the other.

Quite some time passes as Grimmjow prepares a little morsel of everything from traditional dishes to western food. Every now and then he turns around to make sure Ulquiorra has not quietly slipped out of the room, every time he is met with dull green eyes. Placing the egg rolls next to the sushi on a plate Grimmjow begins to wonder how exactly he will compel Ulquiorra to eat any of this. Last time had been hard enough while the other had been unconscious and not resisting, perhaps that is why Ulquiorra found it amusing. _Damn him. Ever since I met him he brings nothin' but curiosity and humiliation to me. _The smell of burning meat brought him out of his thoughts as he turned to find the fish he was attending burning. "Shit."

Discarding the burnt fish Grimmjow finally decides that he has made enough food, since even he cannot eat this much. He hopes that something from one of the fourteen plates will appeal to his guest. He positions the plates in front of Ulquiorra before setting a pair of chopsticks, a spoon, knife, and fork before him as well. He pours two cups of coffee, one for himself, scoops some rice into a bowl and places that in front of Ulquiorra as well, and finally plops across from his house guest taking a sip of his coffee slowly as to not burn his tongue. Once sitting he decides to glare daggers at Ulquiorra, trying to telepathically force him to eat, he does this to the point where he almost doesn't realize his coffee is black. Almost.

From the other end of the table Ulquiorra scrutinizes in amusement as Grimmjow rushes to the sink before spitting the coffee out of his mouth and producing a series of disgusted noises while he tries to rid himself of the bitter taste. "Ugh!" Grimmjow growls once he is finished washing his mouth. He then proceeds to pour half of the coffee down the drain and open the fridge for a container of cream which he then fills his cup with. "You want some?" He asks casually shaking the cream.

"I do not drink coffee."

"Tch. Course ya don't." Again Grimmjow takes a seat across from Ulquiorra staring at him intently while sipping his coffee. "Eat." He growls once he is finished his own drink and Ulquiorra has yet to shift. A flash of emotion crosses through emerald eyes for less than a second, but it was there, Grimmjow however cannot decipher what emotion that was.

"If I eat some of this will you let me leave?" Grimmjow does not attempt to suppress his groan.

"Not this again! Look, you are far from healed and if you go wanderin' around you're gonna end up reopening those wounds and bleedin' ta death. Just stay here until you are healed, alright? Then ya can be on your merry little way. It's a miracle that you are still alive after going out into that snow storm."

"There are no such things as miracles."

"Then what do you call it? Luck? 'Cuz you're still alive and you should have died from the cold." Ulquiorra gives him a look that screams, _Are you _that_ stupid?_

"I call it proper use of resources and good strategizing."

"Tch, whatever. Just eat will you? Or do I have ta force you?"

"I would like to see you try." With that Grimmjow bolts up, slamming his palms flat on the table, thus, causing all of the dishes to clank, and his empty coffee cup to roll off the table, and shatter as it connects with the marble floor. "Is that a challenge you little bastard?" This receives no response from the 'little bastard' which Grimmjow was hoping to provoke. "Alright that's it!"

The next few minutes are a blur for them both. Grimmjow jumps across the table ignoring the broken coffee mug. He then continues with an assault to the others arms, twisting them behind the emerald eyed teen and using his knee to push Ulquiorra back against the chair, therefore causing his arms to be pinned between his back and the back of the chair. Then using his left hand Grimmjow harshly grips the other's left shoulder whilst his right hand attempts to shove a handful of rice into Ulquiorra's mouth. Grimmjow is taken by surprise when the mouth opens slightly and a few grains slip in, his surprise is only momentary, horror and fear soon override that emotion.

As if in slow motion Grimmjow slowly removes his sticky hand and looks down at it only to see what he is expecting: Blood. Lots of blood, covering not only his hand, which had managed to open up a stab wound to the shoulder, but covering the knee of his jeans as well, and as Ulquiorra brings his arms out from behind him, it is revealed that his right forearm is also covered. "Fuck! Stay here, don't die!"

Ulquiorra just sits there, not really registering what was said but feeling incredibly weary and lightheaded. _Have I become trash? That attack was filled with rage and easy to dodge, yet I could not do so. And now, now I do not possess the strength to move?_ He reflects to himself before Grimmjow re-enters the kitchen, a roll of linen bandages trailing behind him and a wash cloth in hand. From under the sink he pulls a bucket and proceeds to fill it with water which is sloshed onto the floor.

"Jaegerjaques, what are you doing, this is unnecessary." Ulquiorra states once the old bandages and bloodied T-shirt have been removed and Grimmjow is attempting to stop the bleeding. "Unnecessary! The Hell, Ulquiorra! I almost killed you and what did you do? Nothing! You didn't struggle, tell me to stop, tell me I was hurting you, cry, scream, whimper! Nothing!"

"I am not dying nor were you hurting me."

"Look at me." Grimmjow suddenly orders, creasing all movement. Ulquiorra complies meeting Grimmjow's cerulean eyes, he notices Grimmjow looks a little fuzzy. "Your eyes are dull with blood loss, you're not seeing me straight."

"I do not remember making such a statement."

"Just shuddup, I know blood loss when I see it." Grimmjow states continuing to press the cloth, now bloodied, to the gash across the pale skinned stomach. Suddenly Grimmjow's large hand reaches up to Ulquiorra's rib cage. His bones are clearly noticeable through the pale skin pulled taunt over them. "Who taught you that anyway? To act like a cold, emotionless bastard, to act like you don't care about anything?"

"Hmm? I guess I taught myself, I've always been like this. On the street caring about something is weakness, feeling, is weakness. It only takes a month or two to realize this but many do not attempt to change it." Brilliant, now he was rambling when he should be remaining silent.

"Ulquiorra... how long have you been on the streets?"

"Awhile."

"That's not really an answer. Don't you want to get off the streets though? Can't your teacher or someone get you a foster family or somethin'?" Grimmjow asks remembering all the announcements and assemblies about guidance counsellors being there to help you, the staff are your friends, the police and social services will protect you, don't bully, all that jazz.

"I have been in foster care and at an orphanage when I was younger, I detested it, that is why I ran away. I try to avoid people in general, unless it is part of that day's work." At this time Grimmjow had finished bandaging Ulquiorra and was working to clean up the water he had previously spilled on the floor as well as the shards of ceramic. He was hoping that Ulquiorra would continue if he did not interrupt him but it would appear he has stopped. After awhile Grimmjow commences to worry that Ulquiorra might have passed out. Casually, he stands up and stretches, to make it appear as if he isn't troubled, before turning around. A wide grin soon adorns Grimmjow's face when he is met with the sight of a half naked Ulquiorra calmly eating the mushrooms and vegetables out of the chicken stir fry, on the other hand, it appears he is fighting to stay awake. Grimmjow is torn between forcing Ulquiorra to rest and allowing him to continue eating. While Grimmjow is trying to decide what to do he realizes Ulquiorra appears to be finished picking through the stir fry and has set the chopsticks down.

"Vegetables huh? Never met someone who likes them. Here, I'll carry ya to the room, you need to rest, vegetable kid." Again Ulquiorra finds himself sitting on Grimmjow's shoulders, this time though his arms and legs are being held by Grimmjow's large hands to prevent him from falling off.

"Well... you try having mush, old rice, stale bread, and other junk everyday...I don't remember the last time I had something...fresh." At this time Grimmjow places Ulquiorra in 'his' bed, as he has come to think of it, and pulls the sheets over him before sitting adjacent to him. Grimmjow's hand once again manages to snake its way into Ulquiorra's hair but Ulquiorra is too worn-out to protest.

"Look, I'm really sorry about attacking you, short temper, ya know? I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just trying to get you to eat, will you forgive me?"

"Mmm." Grimmjow decides to take that as a yes.

Silence then befalls the two as Ulquiorra commences to fall asleep and Grimmjow continues to, more or less, pet Ulquiorra's ebony locks. "You've been through a lot haven't you? Even though you act all tall and untouchable, there's a reason you became this way. Did you have a falling out with your parents? Got in trouble at school?"

"Never been to school, mother left me at the orphanage the day I was born." He says all of this calmly and groggily, without emotion or falter. Grimmjow's eyes widen, he and his mother were on bad terms and he never knew his father but at least she kept in contact with him and paid his bills.

When Grimmjow was little he used to live in his mother's mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo. Ms. Jaegerjaques was very wealthy, earning her living as a model and actress. Often she was never around and would leave Grimmjow alone at home, months at a time with his nanny or 'Nana' as he would call her. Even though Grimmjow despises his mother for not having enough time for him and being a slut, both she and the staff would make sure he had a good life. Whatever he desired it was his, a bike, a pool, to go into soccer. While living in his mother's mansion Nana would always help him study and bring him sweets, she was a dear old lady and he loved her like a grandmother even when he was fifteen. Everyday Nana would be there to look after him and keep him occupied and content, this changed six months before Grimmjow's sixteenth birthday. It was the motivation for why he demanded to live on his own.

Grimmjow's Nana had died from cardiac arrest. She had been rushed to the hospital but her heart had not lasted much longer. Grimmjow and the hospital staff were the only ones who had been there when she had passed away. Grimmjow had been bellowing and screaming at the staff to save her:

"Why! Why can't you save her! Do you want money? Have money, all the money we have! Take it! Fuck! Save her-"

"Grimmjow child, stop."

"Nana, why?" He had sobbed.

"They have done all they can, it's just my time. Everything happens for a reason. Do not show that sad face and do not anger either. You have made me happy child. I-I hope you h-ave learned one thing though..."

"What is it Nana?" He asked trying to hold his tears and move closer.

"Always be kind... to others, help them anyway you can...L-like I help-ed you...that made me happy...help others...and y-ou will find happiness..."

That had been when the monitor flat lined. After the funeral Grimmjow requested to move out and have his own place. To make up for being a bad parent his mother granted his wish. Every week staff was sent over to make sure Grimmjow was alive, they would clean the house and do whatever work needed to be done. Grimmjow is not thrilled with this idea of living off of his mother, who he detests more and more each passing day it seems, so he has begun to lean away from her. Now he plans to use his own money to pay for his car and for college later on. Currently he rebels against her anyway he can from not visiting her once a month to banning the staff from cleaning his house.

While Grimmjow was reminiscing about the past Ulquiorra has more or less dozed off. He finds he does not have the strength to keep his eyes open and keeps falling unconscious for a second or two before reawakening. He feels like he has no energy whatsoever and cannot do anything. Ulquiorra bolts upright and stares in obvious shock at the teenager beside him. Adrenaline is pounding through his body in pure confusion, keeping him alert even though he was just about to slip into a deep sleep.

Surely Ulquiorra had imagined it, that had to be it, there was absolutely no logical explanation as to why Grimmjow Jaegerjaques would ask: _"Do you want to live here with me?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I'm back and I bring chapter seven, as well as some changes to chapter six. I was just looking back at it and realized some sentences got erased and a whole block of text was in bold I was like WTH, I looked back at the original document and it was fine so why it messed up after I uploaded I don't know. It's fixed now.

**Fact: In any house in Japan you are more likely to find a rice cooker than a microwave or dishwasher.**

**Second Fact (just because I feel like it): In Japan they have capsule hotels which are cheaper than an apartment, usually around 59 000 yen a month**, **originally they were supposed to be for one night uses, they found however people staying there for months at a time. You are now permitted to use a capsule hotel address to land a job interview.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"_Do you want to live here with me?"_

Anyone else in this situation would have answered "What!" at the sheer randomness and stupidity of the idea. "You do not know what you are talking about." Ulquiorra replies casually, lying back down, turning away from Grimmjow, and closing his eyes.

"Oi, I just offered to let you live with me and that's your answer?"

"This is some form of joke, that, or you are touched in the head to a massive extent." Grimmjow is taken aback by this; did Ulquiorra really think this was some form of sick joke?

"Hey! I'm not touched in the head! I'm perfectly sane!"

"One might beg to differ." Ulquiorra tells him in an almost joking manner but, then his voice takes on a more ominous tone. "One does not randomly invite a homeless person to live with them, even if they have crossed paths multiple times, it is not right. To the homeless, people like you are an entirely different species. We do not socialize with you, do not try to draw your attention. Your kind abuses the homeless, the homeless abuse your kind. We steal and cheat you out of what is rightfully yours. It is like two separate worlds, in yours acts such as stealing are forbidden, but on the streets it is trivial, ordinary, like one going to work for the day. For this reason-!"

"Ah, cut the crap already! Jeez, even the way you're talking I can tell you don't think of ya self as part of your two little worlds. My mother's rich and is paying for this place plus I have a job. I'm king of the place I can let ya stay if I wanna. 'Cuz way I see it you are living in the streets for no reason, you don't deserve it, and it sounds like you either don't belong or don't want to. So if that's the case where do you belong? ... Uh...Ulquiorra?" When Grimmjow gazes down he discovers his guest fast asleep, having passed out sometime during Grimmjow's rant due to fatigue.

Maybe Ulquiorra is right, perhaps Grimmjow isn't quite right in the head. To invite someone he doesn't even know _into _his house is crazy enough but to invite them to _live _with him, that was defiantly psychotic. Could it have just been an error, being caught up in the moment he pitied Ulquiorra the words had tumbled out? Hm, no, his intentions were pure, he truly felt bad for the guy and for some peculiar reason, the idea of living with him didn't strike as odd to Grimmjow. Perchance he offered because he knew Ulquiorra would say no? "Ugh, no, that's not it either, damn. I truly was hoping he'd stay here, but why?"

_Okay Grimmjow, let's say he does say yes, which will only be when he hits his head and ends up with multiple concussions and maybe a coma or two, then a personality switch, and, oh forget it! He'll never say yes, as soon as he wakes up he'll be outta here. But _if_ he does, then what?_ Grimmjow ruminates to himself. Although Grimmjow will admit at times he has found himself lonely living in this house on his own, it was also true he would feel crowded if he was living with someone. God knew he did when he was living with his mother and the people there barely even acknowledged him. So logically there was no way he would stand living with Ulquiorra with Ulquiorra being...being...well uh, Ulquiorra-ish.

Grimmjow's hands fist in anger, anger because he is confused, because he feels stupid, like a fool. He quickly forces himself to relax when he realizes he is clenching Ulquiorra's hair. It was no lie or joke, when Grimmjow was lost in thought his hands had a tendency to smooth things out. Be it a piece of paper, his pants or shirt, bedding, someone's hair, an animal's fur, usually it was the softest thing around that became victim to Grimmjow's hands. Ulquiorra's hair was soft. Not soft for a homeless person or even humans in general. Ulquiorra's hair was really soft, angelic soft. Grimmjow could just sit there all day revelling in how soft it was. Of course no one knew but one of Grimmjow's strange fetishes was his love and obsession for all things soft, and fuzzy, can't overlook fluffy either.

Resuming his 'petting' Grimmjow smoothes down Ulquiorra's hair, which he had caused to stick up at odd angles when he fisted it, not that it was perfectly flat to begin with. In all honesty Grimmjow could spend hours doing this, it had a calming effect. It didn't really make sense, how could his hair be so soft when there was no way he could wash it every day? He probably didn't have enough money to go to a public bath once a week, and there was defiantly no way he could afford top of the line shampoo and conditioner.

Enough time contemplating something senseless such as why Ulquiorra's hair was so soft, much unlike his own to his displeasure, he needed to clean up the mess in the kitchen, grab something to eat and get to bed. Grimmjow wasn't a complete slob but was far from a neat freak, how clean he was really just depended on what kind of mood he was in. So Grimmjow heads downstairs and looks at the mess lying therein wait of him; spilled food on the stove top, smell of burnt fish in the air, a trace amount of blood on the chair, food still on the table. Well he didn't have to worry about what to eat, there was more than enough and Ulquiorra hadn't touched any of it.

Following wiping up the blood, wiping down the stove top, and spraying some air freshener, Grimmjow sits himself in the chair Ulquiorra sat a while ago. Somehow, looking after that guy made him ravenous. So utensils aside, Grimmjow sets to work on the plate of egg rolls and sushi finishing those off in a matter of seconds. Next he is at the tuna fish sandwich, a personal favourite of his however, before biting into it he removes the lettuce. Unlike Ulquiorra, Grimmjow does not like vegetables no matter how fresh. When he has finished the sandwich he finds himself wanting the fish he burned and is cursing his luck that he is now out of fresh fish. He attempts to eat the rice but before even touching it realizes it is hard, so he settles for reheating the miso soup and consuming that instead.

Approximately half an hour has passed once Grimmjow deems himself full before looking at his next task. For someone who is homeless and hasn't had a real meal in forever, you would think Ulquiorra wouldn't want to waste any food. Grimmjow scowls at the table where there is a good garbage bag worth of food left, not to mention all the dishes. He couldn't leave food out at night something about bacteria multiplying? No toxins? At any rate leaving food out made it unsafe for consumption, so Grimmjow begins to pitch it all into a black garbage bag, feeling kind of shameful that he made all of this food when even he couldn't eat it all. Good thing the garbage was collected tomorrow or this would start to reek. Glancing at the clock Grimmjow groans, it's almost ten o'clock he has to get the garbage out tomorrow morning and has an early sift at the store, early being nine o'clock.

Grimmjow glares at the dishes now piled in the sink and swears they're glaring back. He continues to glare as if they will magically sprout legs and wash themselves. The seconds tick past, literally, that clock really irks Grimmjow he might as well get rid of it, couldn't really even read the thing anyways. Finally he sighs and heads over to the sink. Rolling up his cuffs, which were already undone, he fills the sink with hot water and proceeds to wash the dishes leaving the rice cooker, pans, and pot for last knowing he has to scrub them, especially the fish pan.

**Grimmjow's POV**

Ugh, I hate doing dishes! I'm not even done yet and my hands are all pruney. Even if I got a dish washer I would still have to rinse them and scrape them then load them and then probably dry them and then put them away. I really don't see the point in those things. It would be better to hire a dishwasher, someone who'd wash the dishes for me. My mouth curls into a wide grin as I toy with the idea of Ulquiorra washing them to pay his rent, not that he would ever agree to live here, but if he did he would probably want to repay me somehow, he could do the dishes. That would give me so much free time, heck he could do _all_ the house work and then I could be rid of mother's staff all together. Not that I really even let them in here anymore, they make the whole house smell like cleaning supplies.

There would be a problem, although I don't let the staff in doesn't mean they don't let themselves in. If I was out at work or something and the staff came in here and found Ulquiorra that would be bad, really bad. Mother hates homeless people, maybe that's the reason I want to help him so much, just so I can rebel against mother again. But, that would be using him, wouldn't it? "Tch, this is making my brain hurt." I say out loud.

Finally I am finished, I drain the sink and hang the towel over the nearest chair to dry. I glance at the little digital clock on the microwave to find it quarter to eleven. Just peachy. Well, kitchen looks clean enough. I turn off the light and lock the front door before turning up the thermostat to a pleasant sleeping temperature. Marching upstairs, quietly I might add, I take a quick hot shower, to my disappointment, I could have stayed in there longer if I wasn't so tired, and wrap myself in my large, plush, blue towel. After flipping into my flannel pyjamas and putting on my slippers I decide I better check on Ulquiorra. Not that I'm concerned or anything, well, maybe if he's dead I would be, I can see it all over the news already, me blamed for his death, kidnapping a homeless kid, well not kid really should ask him if he's really seventeen.

Slowly I open the door to his room, the larger of the two spare bedrooms, the door creaks due to lack of use, damn really should get around to oiling that. I see him bolt up either because of the door or the light spilling onto the bed from the hall. "Grimmjow." Shit.

"Yeah."

"What time is it?" Not a what are you doing question like I expected, he's always doing the unexpected.

"Dunno, midnight, little before, maybe?" I guess.

"Helpful."

"It's not like you have to be somewhere. Hey, no one will be looking for ya will they? I mean tomorrow will be three days you've been here."

"No. What are you doing in here?"

"Just making sure you're not dead n' shit. Well I'm going to bed, have an early shift tomorrow I'll be back at noon, don't try to leave on me or you'll have a repeat of what happened today."

"You mean you reopening my wounds?"

"Yea-hey! No that's not, ugh! You know what I meant! Just stay here, alright? Food's in the fridge, don't die, we'll talk later. I'm going to bed, night." I see him nod his head and I close the door before heading to grab my milk then head to my room. "Little bastard, 'You mean you reopening my wounds?' tch. Can't even tell when he's joking, little emotionless bastard."

Once I've closed my door behind me and turned out the lights, I head over to my king sized bed and pull down the covers, neatly I kick off my kitty slippers before snuggling under my blankets. I drain my milk with a quick swig before settling down. I love, love, love, my bed, and now I probably sound like some sissy four year old girl, whatever. Sometimes being rich has its perks. My mattress is memory foam, my pillow is one of those real feather stuffed ones, so is my duvet, my blanket is vellux, and my throw is one of those fuzzy heavy things that feels more like a cat's fur then material. Overall my bed feels like a cloud, it doesn't take me too long to get warm.

Before drifting off to sleep, I remember wondering if I should be worried about Ulquiorra being in the room adjacent to me. He could easily grab a steak knife from the kitchen and kill me in my sleep. Would be possible too, my knives are out in the open and I'm a pretty deep sleeper. Soon I dismiss the thought. That's just in horror movies besides, I can't see Ulquiorra leering over me, evil glint in his eyes, moonlight reflecting off the knife as he prepares to stab me because of some century long family feud or some shit. The thought really is laughable.

* * *

><p>Well about three chapters left.<p>

Care to review?


	8. Chapter 8

Only two chapter's left! I thought I was on the ninth chapter so this one ended up being a little long but whatever. Thank you again all my reviewers, even if you don't have an account you can review, I allow that. Anyway I'm off to school in a few hours. Happy first day of school everyone! NOT. And it's not just _one _day, nooo, it's the exact same boring schedual for **188 **eight hours+ homework educational days. Blegh! I have nothing against school, honest, I only have a thing against the imbeciles that end up on my case ALL. YEAR. LONG. Ok enough ranting.

**EDIT: **Big thank you to nekluvshp for pointing out my mistakes. Thank you. I know, I'm an idiot.****

**Fact: Sorry no fact for today, please come back later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

It is too hot, it is the heat that awakens me. I do a quick diagnostic of my body, I am in a fair amount of pain but, I believe all the bleeding has stopped. I briefly ponder what time it is and glance around the room. To my mild displeasure there appears to be no clock. Normally I am a light sleeper but due to blood loss I could have been sleeping quite deeply, although I did wake up last night when Grimmjow opened the door.

I kick off the cover's trying to escape the heat, slowly I stand up testing my body, there is a sting in several places and my whole body is aching and protesting at movement, but it is nothing I cannot deal with. Walking over to the window I pull back the drapes. The window does not face due east, unless of course, it is already well passed mid day, I assume this side of the house faces north north-east, because over to my left I can see the sun that appears to have risen fully but is still close to the horizon. I estimate it is quarter to eight.

Knowing the exact time would be pleasant however, my torso is bear, minus the bandages, I cannot go roving the house like this. One should not feel comfortable walking around half naked when, potentially, someone might witness you. It does not matter if you have something to show or not, covering yourself properly is part of one's dignity. I had previously been wearing a T-shirt, jeans, jacket, and shoes before Grimmjow brought me here, would they be somewhere in this room? He had also claimed to have kept my coat and boots from the winter, would he have kept them here or somewhere else?

Before I can make my way over to the closet I successfully step on the gigantic wool sock covering my left foot causing me to stumble forward. How large are that barbarian's feet? To avoid further accident I kick off the socks, yes kick, that is how large they are. Socks are a rather bland invention anyway, they don't do anything but cause your feet to sweat and feel trapped, and those itchy wool socks that Grimmjow put on my feet, don't even get me started.

In the closet I find my boots and the runners that I had been wearing, how many days ago was that now? No T-shirt, no jacket, no jeans, no coat, just empty hangers, those really expensive wooden ones that you spend around 1600 Yen for a pack of ten hangers. So next I head over to the wardrobe hoping my clothes are in there and I will not have to proceed around the house half naked hunting for my clothes. Maybe I'll have to be imaginative and wrap myself in one of the sheets or even a curtain. None of my clothes are in the wardrobe, I'm out of idea's, the rest of the room is pretty bare, there is a writing desk, a mirror, a chair at the desk, the wardrobe, night tables, and the bed. Under the bed seems to be my last place to look.

Under the bed appears to be a treasure trove. There are numerous large storage boxes filled with odds and ends. Wrapping paper tubes in one, ribbon, tissue paper, blank cards, and gift bags in another, some books in a smaller container (obviously unwanted gifts seeing the spines had not been bent upon first being read), one is filled with school supplies, pencils, glue, paper, binders, boxes with wood, staples, light bulbs, batteries, vacuumed filters, tape, Ethernet cables, towels, dishes. Seriously, did he just keep everything he owns here or did he just have too much stuff? Finally I found a box that looked promising, clothes, some even with the price tags still in tack, and right on top, my winter jacket. I could wear that I suppose, if I really have to, but it is obvious the heat has been on and it is scorching. I shift though the box's entire contents to see if I can find my T-shirt or jacket instead. There are a lot of dress pants, ties, and formal jackets, a few T-shirts with rather rude graphics and slogans, a winter jacket, and some other things that needed to be patched up or were missing buttons.

Giving up, I replace everything tidily into the box and place it back under the bed before sighing in defeat and putting on my coat. After pulling up the track pants, again, I head out of the room cringing as the door creaks. I do not need to hunt long for a bathroom for it is the door right next to the bedroom and it is open advertising the large and luxurious interior. I feel the need to be cautious in here, after all I am a guest and this is a really nice bathroom, I am careful not to splash water on the mirror, wrinkle the towel, or make the soap dish wet. Rolling up my coat sleeves the best as I can, I wash my face with cold water, peeling off the bandage covering the scratch on my cheek, and washing the blood off as well despite the sting of the soap.

Exiting the bathroom I locate the stairs and head down stepping over the seventh step, remembering it creaked. There is a clock in the hallway, one of those rustic looking analogue ones with roman numerals, eight forty it reads, and yes it is operational because the second hand is moving. I wonder what I should do now, I assume Grimmjow has already left for work considering he said he would be back at noon, at least it is a little cooler down here. I am in no mood to attempt to go back to sleep and I am very much tempted just to leave while I can, however it is obvious I will not get far in this state. Perhaps I will hunt around for my things, at least that would be productive, I could return upstairs and make the bed, that would be polite, I feel like having a shower but that might be steeping over the boundary of my visit. Yes, I have convinced myself this is just a visit, I am just a guest, and as soon as Grimmjow returns I plan on leaving despite what he says or does to protest otherwise.

Deciding I do not feel like climbing back upstairs I head to the little mud room to see if the rest of my things are in there. I distinctively remember a little boot mat, closet, and coat hook. Prior to my search I notice a car in the driveway that I assume is Grimmjow's, the colour practically matches his hair, he must have a thing for the colour blue seeing as most of the walls are blue, the towels were baby blue, his hair, the pots and pans, the bedding was beige and blue, his slippers, need I go on? Shouldn't he have driven to work though? I then notice the little table by the door, a full ring of keys sits on it. I frown, he must still be here, but when one goes to work they normally work more than two hours. I can almost guarantee the idiot is still sleeping and is now going to be tardy for work, I suppose it is my job to wake him up.

**Grimmjow's POV**

Something pokes me and I roll away from it. Then there is noise, I moan and attempt to cover my ears. It gets louder, sounds like someone talking. "Shuddup." I mumble, it's too early my alarm hasn't even fucking gone off yet and I'm not getting up a second before eight thirty. "Jaegerjaques get up!" I jolt up and hiss as the blankets fall off leaving me freezing. Ulquiorra is standing there, little shit. "Wad da fuck are ya wearin'?" I ask yawning and rubbing my eyes, taking in that he is in a winter jacket. "I assume you are going to be late for work considering it is quarter to nine." What! That wakes me up as I grab for my alarm clock, sure enough, eight forty-six.

"Shit!" I scamper out of bed stripping out of my clothes wondering why the shitty alarm had failed to go off. Oh, that's right, I forgot to set it. There is no time to eat or do anything really other then dress and dash. I quickly manage to throw Ulquiorra another one of my shirts though before running out of my room. "Wear that for now! I'll buy you some clothes later, seeing you'll be living here." I bend down and put on my shoes. "Small right?" I ask but I grab my keys before he can answer.

"I'm not living here!" I hear him yell before I slam the door.

...

The drive home is a bad one, hell! The entire day had been a bad one. I woke up late, didn't get breakfast, or lunch for that matter because there was no time to pack one, I had to use the bathroom at work because I didn't get to go before work and let me just say those _things_ are so nasty they don't have the right to be called bathrooms. Of course waking up late and in a panic, and then rushing around fuelled on adrenaline will make you very tired later on; I could do with a nice nap right now.

But had I gone straight home for some grub and a nice nap in the sun? No, because out of the goodness of my heart (seems to be happening a lot lately) I had spent an extra hour in the store using my employee discount hunting for clothes for Ulquiorra. It was final, he was staying with me and I would do whatever it took to make him stay, my current plan being to guilt him into stay, feeling like he owes me and having him do chores around the house. My brilliant logic states that no matter how much he did to 'pay' me it wouldn't add up to his 'rent', therefore he has to stay with me forever. Well, not forever, but I could probably land him a good job or something then he could rent an apartment when he had enough, but, oh whatever, that's months away.

In all honesty I don't know why I spent so much time, all I had to do was find something I thought would fit him. Most of our stock at the store is decent, much better than those crappy T-shirts Nnoitra gets me every damn occasion with sayings like "I'm a jerk", "Go fuck yourself", "Arrest me I'm a criminal", and so on. Those get tossed in a box as soon as I get them, as if those won't get me in trouble, I don't even know where he buys those things, probably illegal here to even sell things saying that. So here I am spending this week's pay check and more to buy Ulquiorra three pairs of jeans, some plain T-shirts, socks, underwear, a dress shirt, and a belt, the last one is just in case the pants are too big, seeing he's so skinny. I honestly don't know how women like Tia and Neliel enjoy shopping.

At long last I'm home and I can't wait for a meal and a nice nap. I open the door plop the bags on the ground, toss my keys on the table, pull off my shoes, then head in with the bags. The first thing I notice, is that it's quite, too quiet. I don't hear any movement, no water running, no television or radio, just my own breathing and that clock ticking. Again I set down the bags and feel a familiar rush of panic as I dash around. First place I look is his bedroom, the bed is made, I check the other spare bedroom, the laundry room, the bathroom, and my own bedroom. "He made my bed? And he folded my pj's? And washed my cup?" I shake my head to rid my moment of thought and begin my search again. Little shit better not have gone off, he owes me, and making some beds and folding some clothes and washing a dish or two is not proper payment.

The more time that passes the more I panic. I can't find him, is he stupid enough to just _leave_, no warning, no afterthought, just up and gone, in such poor condition? The last place I look is the basement, but in all honesty, I've lost hope, he's gone. Why would he be in the cold, dark, unfinished, basement anyways when he could be upstairs in the sun, and the warmth, after all I hadn't turned down the heat before I left. The basement is rather small, used for storage and parties, I have a pool table, couches, a large television set with surround sound, and a coffee table. There are no windows and the electrician didn't wire the place correctly because the switch by the stairs doesn't work. That means you have to go down in the dark, hope you don't trip and kill yourself, then find the damn cord to pull to turn on the lights. For that reason, and the fact it's _frigid _I don't come down here often.

Fumbling around in the dark I finally hit the string, it takes three more tries to actually grab hold of it, and with a tug, voila! Let there be light. An apparently startled figure bolts up but by the time my eyes have adjusted the only emotion on that face is a scowl. Looks like I woke Sleeping Beauty, but why the hell is he down here and not in his bed? I voice my opinion, "Why were you sleeping down here?"

"I was tired."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that part, but why here and not in your bed?"

"I was not sleeping in _the_ bed because it was too hot and sunny."

"Well then we're gonna have a problem because I like it toasty, helps me sleep, an' seeing I own the place and you only live here I get it my way." His frown appears to deepen when I state this but the whole angry look's not really working considering his hair sticking up on the left side of his head and my shirt slipping off his right shoulder makes for a pretty adorable scene but I hold back my laughter.

"I am not living here Jaegerjaques, and now that you have returned from work I presume you have no motive to keep me from moving out of your way."

"Nu-uh, no way, not happening. See, you owe me now Ulquiorra, you ate my food and slept here and now I've bought you at least eight thousand Yen worth of clothing (so I exaggerated by about three thousand, sue me). Either you are stuck living with me until one of us kicks the bucket, doing house work or you could go to school get a job and pay me back. The longer you stay the more you owe me, and I will contact the police if you don't pay up because if ya leave you're ditching without paying rent." I grin at my own ingenious plan but it falls when he shakes his head. "What?"

"You cannot do that Jaegerjaques. I was not informed I had to pay you in any way until now so I can walk away now and you can't do anything about it considering I did not ask for you to give me food or let me stay here. Actually I protested against any of this. So if you could just return my belongings I shall return yours then I shall be on my way."

Is he right or is he bluffing. Japanese law is not a topic I follow very often so he could be correct but, I did not expect him to know anything about Japanese law either considering he was living on the streets. I can't prove to him that he is wrong especially if he ends up being right, so I do the first thing that comes to me. "But that's not fair! I have spent money on you and you can just walk away?"

"Life is not fair, but I presume pampered trash like you is use to being able to wave around money and get whatever you want. Please return my things Mr. Jaegerjaques, and I shall remove myself from your sight." It's over, he's won, I've lost all I can do is wave my white flag and beg for mercy.

"Ulquiorra, please think this through! I'm offering you a _home_ for heaven's sake! Technically for free, so ya help out with some chores, big deal! This should be like winning the lottery for you, a once in a lifetime chance, an' you're just going to turn me down like that? Please?" He shakes his head 'no'. Doesn't even have the decency to say it out loud. "Tch. Your jacket, shirt, and jeans were ruined, your boots and runners are in the closet, and your coat is where you left it." He nods his head in understanding and heads upstairs, not turning around he says,

"I will leave your belongings on the bed. Pleasure being acquainted with you Mr. Jaegerjaques." He closes the door softly leaving me in the cold, dark, basement with the light above me that I can picture burning out in my defeat at any moment. I hear the water heater turn on. Hold that, light bulb, I think you just got brighter!

Dashing upstairs I catch him right as he is coming down. "They won't believe you!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The police, they won't believe you! So what if it's a lie? I just tell them I told you from the beginning I wanted payment. They won't even think of it, there are no witnesses, just you and me, and you are homeless have no money, so they'll believe you are lying to avoid paying me. Then when they ask if I want to press charges or have you thrown in jail I'll say you can pay me back by doing my house work until I turn eighteen. So, you want to take this to the police, or are you just going to go with it?"

"Damn." I'm taken aback that Ulquiorra fucking Schiffer just swore; mind you only preschoolers call that swearing but still. A grin adorns my face. Ha! I won, I out smarted Ulquiorra, take that!

"So how are you gonna pay up, Ulquiorra?" His blank emerald eyes meet mine, so the little bastard is good at staring contests, still doesn't change the fact that I won the war. After about half an hour with several protests from my stomach he finally closes his eyes in submission.

"I do not understand your motives Jaegerjaques, and I doubt I ever will. Very well, if you wish to keep me here until you bore of me, then I shall stay. I assume the room I have been staying in is to be mine, correct?" He asks already heading back upstairs with his boots and shoes in hand.

"Oi, take those bags there too!" I tell him pointing at the things I have bought him. "Change, wash, and come down for lunch, you're on dish duty." Dishes be gone! Grimmjow will not be washing you again!

When he is upstairs I toss together a salad for him, I rather not eat something out of the dirt, and make a very large ham sandwich for me, for health's sake I put on a piece of lettuce and a slice of tomato. I pour us some orange juice seeing he did not touch the coffee last night. Finally I hear him come downstairs, took him long enough...

What the hell does he think this is? A charity dinner! He has decided to wear the black jeans with a black belt because they are too big in the waist, and the white collar shirt. The shirt cuffs were buttoned and the collar was as well, not to mention it was also tucked into his pants, I don't care how formal an even, shirt untucked, cuffs unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, and collar at least undone three buttons down. Whatever, probably doing it to piss me off, not gonna happen.

He calmly takes a seat across from me and looks at the orange juice before setting it down again. "What, never seen orange juice before?" I ask him taking a sip of my own. His response is an uncaring shrug of the shoulders. That's alright, he isn't going to piss me off. "I made you a salad, eat it before the dressing makes it go soggy."

"I ate last night."

"Yeah, last night, two meals ago, and you ate a few vegetables. Now eat the salad."

"I am not a dog."

"Tch. Realized that. Despite what people call me I'm no cat neither. Eat, and I don't wanna tell you again." By this point I'm already done half my sandwich. I watch as he picks the chop sticks up from their holder and starts to separate out leaves not covered in dressing. Of course he would. Personally I would have used the fork which I also set out, maybe I eat western food too much but I often find myself discarding chopsticks for a fork and knife. Good ol' Ulquiorra of course would have to be your traditional Japanese. Finally, after scooping myself a bowl of rice and pouring soy sauce on it he has begun to eat.

"So," I begin leaning back on two legs, "assuming you don't wanna do chores for the rest of your life you need to get a job. Meaning you'll have to go to school with me. That-"

"I doubt I will be able to do that Jaegerjaques. To go to a high school you need a uniform and supplies. You-"

"I'll pay for that don't-"

"If you would let me finish, you also have to write an entry exam." He looks down at his salad, the only sign he is unnerved, I think I am slowly getting better at reading him. "I have never gone to school, there is no way I could convince the principal to let me take the exam, let alone pass it."

"You'll be fine, sign up for the exam is tomorrow, I'll go with you, then you still have three days to study. You're smart enough Ulquiorra, I passed and I'm pretty stupid."

"You do not know whether or not I am smart, you are merely guessing."

"Yeah but what dumb kid uses words like 'merely'?"

"So I have an elaborate vocabulary, you do not even know if I can perform basic functions such as reading and addition." Good point.

"So, uh, you can read, write, add, and all that right?"

"Yes, but I fear what I know is the advanced street knowledge, nothing academic. One must know how to read a paper to look for jobs, to count to make sure you are not being cheated out of your money, and do basic math to determine how much you should be paying."

"Okay so you know the basics, right? And you'll have three days before the exam. You only need a sixty to pass, I know some smart people who will help you study, I know you'll be fine Ulquiorra."

"You cannot know that."

"Fine, whatever. Are you done eating?" He nods his head and I scowl knowing he's eaten next to nothing. "Fine, you're on dish duty. Soap is under the sink, dish cloth is on the tap. I'm sure you'll find where everything is. I'm going to take a nap and then I'll go out and get you toothpaste and everything. We'll have dinner and study a bit, and you are eating dinner too. Tomorrow I'll drive you to the school and go in with you. Feel free to explore or whatever, it's your house too now." I tell him as he fills the sink. He doesn't respond so I head to my room for that well needed nap. I hope Principal Aizen will let him have a chance, he's a good kid. Maybe I shouldn't go in with him; I don't think Aizen likes me much with all the times I've been in the office for one thing or another.


	9. Chapter 9

One more chapter left, maybe two, this one got kinda long with all the extra information I put into it. Not only that but I wasted my whole weekend on this and now I have to go to school in ten hours *cries*. Dr. Unohana and Matsumoto were fun to write. I was told Grimmjow is OOC, believe me I know, this is him as a human and around Ulquiorra we get to see his soft side, if you are worried that Grimmjow has gone soft we have a fight scene in the next chapter.

_Fact: $1 is worth approximately 77.7 Yen._

_Fact two: cystic fibrosis is a real disease that affects thousands of people each year, there is no real cure._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Grimmjow awakens from his nap shortly after four. Assuming Ulquiorra has long since completed the lunch dishes he begins to seek him out. A small grin adorns Grimmjow's face when he locates Ulquiorra in the den still in that ridiculous attire, or so he considers it, calmly sipping some warm drink, seeing that steam is rising from the cup. At least he was finally drinking something. "Whatch'a drinkin'?" Grimmjow asks casually trying to peer into the cup. The liquid appears to be brown in colour, it couldn't be coffee, Ulquiorra said he didn't drink that, was it hot chocolate?

The word, "Tea.", slips from Ulquiorra's mouth and Grimmjow's face instantly twitches into one of disgust.

"You're drinking that crap? Tea's nasty, here you wouldn't have coffee or orange juice but you'll drink that shit?" Although the sentences are formulated as questions, it would appear there is no need to ask because Ulquiorra really is drinking 'that shit' as Grimmjow has deemed it.

"Perhaps the reason you do not enjoy such a beverage with many health benefits is because you buy cheap tea that tastes like, in your words, 'crap'. Despite the fact that this particular cup tastes like paper, that does not alter the reality that it contains antioxidants, keeps you hydrated, bolsters your immune defences, and increases your metabolism. Should you ever feel the need to try tea which you might be fond of, I suggest you buy some fresh loose leave tea that is not made in mass production."

Being finished his speech on tea and having gone back to sipping it Grimmjow rolls his eyes. The kid was smart, he understood that but he did not need to boast about how smart he was by throwing words like 'bolster' at him just to prove that his own language skills far surpassed Grimmjow's own. "Alright, alright, ya can come tea shopping with me one day. I just wanted to find ya to tell ya I'm going out to get you more stuff so you can be ready for school. I'll see you around six and then I'll make dinner." As Grimmjow walks out of the den intent on going to his car he is called back by a quiet voice.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra's eyes meet his own, "this is as far as I can let you take this game of yours."

"What the hell do ya mean?"

"I will not be able to attend your school. Maybe you are just an imbecile who knows nothing of the matter, despite that detail it is impossible feat to accomplish."

"And why the fuck is that? You can take the exam and pass it easily! If you're worried use the computer when I'm out ta study or something, I'm sure you know how to use one!" With each word Grimmjow raises his voice.

"Lower your voice Jaegerjaques." Ulquiorra orders resorting back to using his last name. "That is not the issue here. Although it is true I do not believe taking the entrance exam will prove an easy task at least that would be in my manipulation. What is not in my control is that I will be prohibited from taking the exam." All this is said in perfect monotone.

"Uh, why? You have a place to live now, 'cuz you're living with me, money's not a problem because I'll get ya school supplies and a uniform, so there's no problem."

"Although that may reign true, there are things necessary to have in which you cannot provide me with in such a diminutive period of time, no matter how much money you throw around."

"The fuck?" Grimmjow asks completely baffled. Ulquiorra sighs before delving further into explanation.

"Papers, Jaegerjaques, official documents. Although I am certain they exist somewhere it would take a fair amount of time for someone to find them, and other documents do not exist. To go to a Japanese high school I would need to prove I am a Japanese citizen. I was born here so although there are no immigration papers, which would be much easier to stumble upon, either the orphanage that obtained me as a baby or the government has birth papers, documents to prove I was born here." Grimmjow is about to butt in but Ulquiorra raises his hand to stop him. "Even if there was some way for you to come about those papers there is then the matter of documents that do not exist because the information was never documented. According to the Board of Education all students must be properly immunized and be deemed healthy before going to school. Every student must have an updated health card to prove that they do not run risk of contaminating the entire student body with some deadly disease. The health card also acts as insurance, should something happen the school wishes to know who to send the student to and know that the money for hospitalization will not come out of their funds. If that is not enough to convince you that this fret is impossible, students under eighteen must be living with a parent, a legal guardian, or be legally emancipated and thus, once again have legal documents to state this fact. I suggest you stop this ridiculous notion before proceeding forward to your failure and humiliation. "

By this point Grimmjow's face has completely fallen, the severity of the situation setting in. Once again Ulquiorra is correct, Grimmjow might be able to more or less imprison Ulquiorra but having him go to school now seemed impossible. _Unless...No, I wouldn't, would I? To go to mother and her people when I am trying to get away from her, I could but that would go against my pride. What do I want more, to lose my pride to Ulquiorra or mother?_ Ulquiorra watches as Grimmjow has an eternal debate, which is clearly written on his face, however this makes Ulquiorra presume the brute thinks he can still do something. Finally it seems his internal battle is over and a scowl of determination crosses his face. "Don't think you're getting out of this. Although I rather not have anything to do with my mother or her people they'll get all the papers."

"What about the ones that don't exist? Perhaps your mother's people can find proof that I was born here, they could even make it so I was legally emancipated, but to get a health card I first have to pass a clean bill of health, then it takes months to get a health card. Besides I believe your mother would not appreciate learning her son is spending her money on a homeless person who is staying with aforementioned son."

"She doesn't need to know about this and me using her people and money again will make her happy. I'm going to call Dr. Unohana, she shouldn't be busy because she's a private doctor, she'll be here in an hour maybe two, I should be back before then." He tells Ulquiorra pulling out his cell phone and scrolling through his contacts. After two phone calls and twenty minutes Grimmjow puts his phone back in his pocket and grins. "Unohana will be here soon with all her doctor stuff. She says you'll have ta get some shots and other typical doctor stuff but nothing too painful. She doesn't have a key because I changed the locks so you'll have to let her in, I'll be back before she's done. Oh! I'll put my cell number by the kitchen phone in case you need me and I better make a list before I go." He says more to himself walking to the kitchen and pulling out a pen and paper. "Now, I'll need to get a copy of the key made, toothpaste, a tooth brush. Do you like the soft ones-"

"Jaegerjaques."

"-or the tougher ones? What about toothpaste?"

"Jaegerjaques."

"Body wash or bar soap? Any scent you-!"

"Grimmjow!" After shouting at him, Grimmjow finally stops his musings and directs his attention to the other. Ulquiorra coughs a bit before continuing, lowering his voice to a monotone again as to not strain it.

"Jaegerjaques I do not want this. I do not wish to be poked and prodded by doctors, I do not want to be babied, nor do I wish for you to spend money on me. It does not matter. I chose my life on the streets, I am content to remain there until the day I die. You should know me enough by now to know...just...Please, let me go back to my life, I cannot fit in with yours." Emerald eyes drop to bare feet as Grimmjow stares mouth agape. "I thank you for your hospitality and I understand I owe you, perhaps you truly wish to help me, if that is the case, the best thing you can do is just leave me alone, forget about me, go on with your life as if I never interrupted it." Grimmjow is baffled to say the least, Ulquiorra say thank you, and please? And suddenly that confusion is gone and one of his traditional wild grins crosses his face.

"Oi, Ulquiorra you aren't scared are ya?"

"I beg your pardon?" Their eyes meet again giving Grimmjow a clear view of Ulquiorra's face only to be disappointed in finding it blank.

"I asked if ya was scared about going to school. Or are you afraid that you won't make it to school because ya feel too dumb to pass the exam? Or are you afraid of seeing the Gotei 13 at my school?" Ulquiorra did not ask who or what the Gotei 13 were.

"I am not afraid of anything rather I do not wish to be associated with trash who does not work for money then takes said money and spends it like no tomorrow." Grimmjow cannot determine whether or not this is true but he believes he has figured something out.

"Trash to you is someone who doesn't know what it is like to have nothing isn't it?"

"Yes. Those who are used to just having what they want when they want it, those who do not know what it is like to go without food for months, those who do not know the insecurity of knowing that if something happens emergency will not assist because you do not have money to pay them.-!"

"Breathe. Call me what you want, it's true I will never be in your shoes, and you are right, I know that if I can't support myself I always have my mother as a last resort. I'm using her money now for _you _not myself, this is like charity, be thankful because this is the only good deed I can remember ever doing." He starts walking to the mud room and throws on his coat and pulls on his work boots. "Now, I really have to go if I want to be back before dinner. Dr. Unohana is creepy but she isn't bad. I'll be back in a few hours."

With that last sentence he closes the front door and locks it, unknowingly leaving Ulquiorra unnerved, not afraid, just unnerved, to wait for a woman he did not know.

...

When Grimmjow returns home he finds that a large white van is in his driveway, forcing him to park on the street. It is already after seven and he was hoping that he could skip out on seeing Dr. Unohana because in all honesty, that woman scares the shit out of him, not to mention that she had probably planed on doing a check up on Grimmjow. So dragging twelve bags up the driveway and into the house in one trip, Grimmjow is not surprised to be met with the face of a smiling Unohana when he opens the door.

"Ah, welcome home Jaegerjaques-kun. Please let me take those bags from you they look heavy." Knowing trying to argue will result in a less than pleasant evening Grimmjow hands her three bags. Big mistake. "Jaegerjaques-kun, please give me _all_ of those bags." Her tone of voice is sweet but the atmosphere had turned bitter. Grimmjow quickly hands all twelve of the bags to her which she takes with ease.

After removing his jacket and shoes he caught up with her in the hallway where she was setting the bags down, he also noted her doctor's bags were there as well, signalling that she was finished with Ulquiorra. "I take it you've looked at Ulquiorra and have all the information to get him a health card?" Her expression fell a bit before she said in what Grimmjow thought was a solemn voice, "Come, we will discuss it over dinner, I have already prepared something for us." Was it going to be that bad?

Seeing Dr. Unohana seemed to want to eat before talking Grimmjow quickly started to gobble up the rice and udon noodle stir fry. "Jaegerjaques-kun, please eat leisurely, if you do not you will end up with intestine complications." Ready to hurl his chopsticks at the woman across from him, he kept a calm face and followed through with her request. When he is nearly finished Unohana begins to speak.

"Schiffer-san will not be joining us tonight although I assured he had something in his stomach before he went to bed."

"Ya got 'im ta eat?" Grimmjow mumbles with a noodle hanging out of his mouth ridiculously.

"Please refrain from talking with your mouth full." There is a pause as Grimmjow swallows, just as he is about to repeat the question Unohana answers. "Yes, in the future please do not force him to eat what you consider a small meal although make sure he eats. Have him eat at meal times even if he cannot eat much. His time on the streets has him malnourished and if he eats too much it could potentially cause problems."

"Well I figured that much! Jeez, even I knew that now I feel like there was no reason to call you over here!"

"Lower your voice Jaegerjaques-kun, although the medicine I gave Schiffer-san made him drowsy it is best he remains asleep. I think if you could contain your temper a bit more you would be a good nurse, you bandaged Schiffer-san quite well and although I am curious as to why he retained those wounds, I will not ask." Creepy woman, probably already knew Grimmjow was part of the Espada and that the rival gang did that to him. "Overall Schiffer-san is a very smart individual and has pleasant manners, he has taken extremely well care of himself over the years and is applicable for a health card. I have also gathered all the information necessary for that health card and e-mailed it to the appropriate people." By this time Grimmjow had finished the rest of his meal and was quite pleased with himself, everything was falling into place.

"So when can he get his health card?" He asks sipping his coffee. Finishing her mouthful she responds, "I'm afraid that it will not be in time for the entrance exam signup, it will be tomorrow night however, you can ensure Aizen-san that he may see it before the exam if that is an issue."

"Okay then, when you are done eating you can leave, it's late and you probably have stuff to do, don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them. So thanks and please don't tell mother about this."

"If she enquires I must tell her." Unohana states finishing her last mouthful.

"Okay, okay, alright, here I'll do your dishes, good night Dr. Unohana." Grimmjow says quickly grabbing her dishes and putting them in the sink, avoiding eye contact he began to wash the dishes.

"Jaegerjaques-kun, we have not finished discussing the topic of your new house guest." That was not good, what else was there to discus? "Please dry your hands and take your seat across from me." If things were not good a minute ago now they were disastrous. Fearing her wrath Grimmjow did as he was instructed.

"So, what else is there to talk 'bout?"

"Schiffer-san is extremely underweight, a male his age and height should weigh a minimum of fifty-six kilograms and even that is considered extremely unhealthy, he weighs fifty-one kilograms."

"Tch, I figured as much, he's easier to carry then groceries."

"If you could please be serious Jaegerjaques-kun. I believe Schiffer-san also has a serious lung disorder that can potentially kill him called cystic fibrosis, I have run tests to be certain but from what I gather, his hypothesis is correct."

"W-what?" Grimmjow asks in disbelief. The moment the word 'kill' slipped out of Dr. Unohana's mouth he gave her his full attention.

"It is not contagious and is only carried through the gene pool. Once the diagnostics come back I can prescribe him something to assist with the symptoms but medical research has yet to come across a cure. For this reason please make sure Schiffer-san is not stressed as it will cause the symptoms to kick in. Have you seen him cough up mucus or blood?"

Grimmjow is about to say no but remembers when he first found him and earlier this afternoon. "Yeah, he did cough up blood in the winter, and he was coughing again today."

"That is why it is important he stays relaxed but it appears he is quite capable of controlling his emotions. Common symptoms of cystic fibrosis are fatigue, loss of appetite, nausea, weight loss, and stomach pains. I assume you have noticed a less common one in Schiffer-san being that it delays body growth, he is quite short despite being several months older then you and his body is pretty much hairless."

With that last sentence Grimmjow felt pretty stupid, in the four days that Ulquiorra had been with him he had not shaved but there was no sign of facial hair. "Is it that bad that he could die?"

"Unfortunately, yes, high amounts of stress can cause heart failure, although I do not think Schiffer-san appreciates being babied, do keep in mind that he is not as healthy as you."

"And there is no way to cure this, at all?"

"Had this been caught shortly after birth, a lung transplant could have helped but seeing he is not an infant, all I can suggest is medication. Please also remember I cannot say I am one hundred percent clear on this matter until test results come in. Now I'll be leaving, let him rest, I'll see you again tomorrow night Jaegerjaques-kun to drop off the paper work. I will also have to give you a check up sometime in the near future. Goodnight Jaegerjaques-kun."

"Goodnight Dr. Unohana." Grimmjow replied holding the door for her and letting her walk outside, knowing it is best to ignore the comment about a check up. Once she was gone he drove his own car into the driveway before heading back inside to finish the dishes. His mind was not really focused on how much he hated washing dishes he was more concerned about Ulquiorra but knew it would be best not to treat him any differently than he did now. It drove him crazy knowing that his new friend could die at any moment if he was stressed and people were known to state that being around Grimmjow was stressful.

Lying in bed Grimmjow found he couldn't sleep, which was strange because he had the heat turned up, he had remembered to set his alarm, and he had had his glass of warm milk. Why couldn't he get to sleep? Well, he knew why, now he was worried about Ulquiorra, tomorrow would be stressful for him, so would the exam, going to school would be stressful. The better question would be why couldn't he stop worrying?

Several more minutes pass before Grimmjow found his resolve, with a predominate "Tch", he kick off the covers, slipped on his robe and slippers, and marched blindly down the hall to Ulquiorra's room. Forgetting about the bags he had left outside the room he tripped over the one filled with binders successfully stubbing his toes and then falling atop of the other bags. This resulted in numerous objects poking into him from books to clothes hangers, this person being Grimmjow the natural reaction to this was to let out a string of very loud, very obnoxious curses.

This string of curses was abruptly cut off when the door before him opened. "What are you doing Jaegerjaques, I presume it is not time-*yawn*- to get up?"

"Uh, Ulquiorra, sorry, I woke you didn't I? Here when you're up let me put these bags in your room before I trip over them again." He flipped on the light in the hall which caused both teens to blink rapidly; he then proceeds to push the bags into Ulquiorra's room.

"How much did you buy?" Ulquiorra asks trying to count the numerous bags, fatigue causing him to lose count multiple times.

"Two bags of clothes, four bags of school supplies, five bags of personal hygiene stuff. Don't give me that look most of the bags are only half full because I had to go to different stores to find stuff I thought you'd like."

"How much did you spend?" Ulquiorra asks before yawning again.

"I didn't go overboard if that's what you're asking."

"How much?"

"Only about twenty-seven thousand Yen alright? Now I'll help you put these things away, the bathroom next door is yours, I have my own, so you can put the towels and everything in there. For now we can just leave the school supplies on the desk. I didn't buy you a school bag, I figured you would want to pick that out but I did get you a plain black lunch bag so I hope that's okay. I didn't think you needed many clothes seeing as I'll buy your school uniform and-!" When Grimmjow turns around to see if Ulquiorra has finished putting the school supplies on the desk, he is met with the sight of the other collapsed in bed. "Oi! Ulquiorra, you alright? What did that woman give to you?" It takes awhile before Ulquiorra replies.

"Eighteen consecutive shots in my left arm, she said they were all mandatory and that they would make me drowsy. I'll put the stuff away in the morning." A frown crosses Grimmjow's face.

"I'll put it away, but don't ya wanna put on something more comfortable, track pants or something? I got you pyjamas." Grimmjow looks alarmed as Ulquiorra raises himself from the bed, grabs a black T-shirt from the wardrobe and the green, flannel, drawstring pyjama bottoms, rips the tag off the bottoms, and proceeds to change. "Oi, I could've passed them to you."

"I am more than capable of dressing myself." Is the curt sentence before Ulquiorra hangs the jeans and belt on a hanger and then puts them in the closet, reaching over Grimmjow.

"Alright, alright, I'll just put the rest of this away and then I'll let you sleep." There is no objection to this so Grimmjow continues to remove price tags and hang up clothing also organizing school stationary on the desk. When he is done he tosses the tags in the garbage bin under the desk and looks over at Ulquiorra who appears to be asleep. Flicking off the lights Grimmjow prepares to leave the room before he is halted. "Do not treat me as if I am weak or I will have to prove to you a thousand times over that I am not."

"What?" Grimmjow asks not quite understanding.

"That woman told you about my condition and now you are worried about me. Until now I have told no one that I have cystic fibrosis because I deemed it unnecessary, I was the one who found out about my condition and when Dr. Unohana asked if I had any medical conditions I had to tell her, I presume she told you?"

"Ya, she did."

"If you think of me as weak I will call you trash for all eternity and be forced to beat the fact into you that I am not weak, seeing as words seem to not get passed that thick scull of yours."

"Thanks for insulting my brain. Just go ta sleep I'll wake you in the morning so we can go meet the principal and get you signed up for the entrance exam." There were no pleasantries exchanged, both parties not caring to exchange them, instead the both prepared to sleep for the night.

...

Although Grimmjow had claimed that he would wake Ulquiorra, by the time his alarm went off and he went to retrieve Ulquiorra, who he presumed was still sleeping he was surprised to hear the fan and shower running. "Wha' 'ime did he get up?" Grimmjow ponders aloud yawning. Shrugging it off he returns to his own room to get dressed and then gets himself coffee to wake himself up. It is eight thirty-five when Ulquiorra comes downstairs, once again, at least in Grimmjow's opinion, over dressed. Grimmjow then notes something. "Oi! I didn't buy you any ties, where did you get that?"

"Under my bed, you have about half a box of them, all unused, I presume it is not a problem if I wear one today seeing as I will be meeting with administrative staff."

"Please, it's not even nine, can't ya just say staff?" Ulquiorra does not respond instead opting to brew himself a cup of tea before sitting down across from Grimmjow. Remembering what Unohana said Grimmjow breaks the silence saying, "You have to eat something, doctors orders, I bought a whole bag of groceries so there is no excuse." Ulquiorra's response is to sigh before grabbing a banana off the counter and peeling that open before eating it, each bite less vigorous than the last. When he is done he scowls at the tea.

"Now you have made me lose my appetite, it's a shame to waste tea."

"We can buy better tea later, now if you're done go brush your teeth, grab a pair of socks and the shoes I bought ya and meet me in the mud room."

Not even twenty minutes later they arrive at the school and proceed to the main office, on the trip there Grimmjow told Ulquiorra the phone number, postal code, and address of his house so that he knew what to fill out, other than that the ride was silent. The very loud secretary greets them. "Good morning! How can I help you today Jaegerjaques-kun and..."

"Schiffer."

"Schiffer-kun?"

Before Ulquiorra has time to speak Grimmjow interrupts resulting in a death glare from Ulquiorra. "I need my start-up package and he's here to register for the entrance exam."

"Oh, are you friends? It's so nice to see that Jaegerjaques-kun has a friend that is not a part of that delinquent group. It is nice to meet you Schiffer-kun, I'll give you these forms to fill out Principal Aizen is meeting with another student right now but you're next. Okay?"

"It was pleasant to meet you too... Matsumoto-san." Ulquiorra replies taking the paper and pen from her while reading the name plate on her desk. "

"Wow, no one has gotten my name right before on the first try! If you have any questions just ask, please return the pen but keep the paper to give to Aizen-san." Ulquiorra nods his head before heading over to a table to fill out the form. Before Grimmjow even had his start up package a voice came out of the back office stating "Next."

Grimmjow looked worried but gives Ulquiorra the thumbs up before he heads in.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this long chapter.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

So bad news and good news depending who you are. There is going to be at least one more chapter because there is only so much I can write in six hours. **This has not been edited so there are probably a lot of errors esp. the end. **I'll come back to the story later to fix all minor errors, I have noticed many, but if there is a major error let me know and I'll fix it.

_Fact: Japanese like the British drive on the left side of the road and have the steering wheel on the right. I changed the facts to have Grimmjow drive, legal driving age in Japan is 18 not 16 like the US and Canada._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Please take a seat." A man with brown hair, whom Ulquiorra assumes is the principal, states with a warm smile. Pulling out the seat indicated Ulquiorra sits down. The principal extends his hand and Ulquiorra passes him the papers. "So U…" most people were not able to pronounce his name so Ulquiorra gives the principal a hand.

"It's Ulquiorra Schiffer, sir."

"So, Ulquiorra Schiffer, half of these fields are not filled in, did you not have time?" The principal asks with a friendly smile, something tells Ulquiorra that the principal is far from happy.

"No sir, that is not the case."

"Oh? Tsk, tsk, will ya do us the favour of enlightening us, neh captain?" Ulquiorra's head turned to where the voice was echoing from, he is met with the sight of a very frightening looking man.

"Do not mind him, he is always like that." The principal says as if to comfort Ulquiorra, turning to the silver haired man he adds, "Behave yourself, Gin."

"Of cours', captain."

"Although Ulquiorra, please do enlighten us." Ulquiorra is rapidly finding a dislike for that smile. Calming himself, Ulquiorra quickly plans what to say knowing that he needs to be convincing to even have a chance at taking the entrance exam.

"Please feel free to stop me at anytime but I will attempt to give you a rundown of my story." The principal inclines his head slightly for Ulquiorra to continue where the man in the corner just smiles wider, if that was possible. "Very well, until a short while ago I have been living on the streets although an acquaintance of mine has now kindly offered to let me live with him. He is the one who convinced me to go to school stating that it would help me later support myself. Until I am able to support myself he has assured me that he will support me. I have had no education to this date and have no permanent place of employment, I have no known relatives, or close friends." The principal raised his hand to stop Ulquiorra.

"Who is it that you are currently living with?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, sir." Ulquiorra answers truthfully, having a feeling that his name would deteriorate his chances of getting on good terms.

"Rowdy Grimmjow, eh? He's always in the office, nay captain Aizen? Fer yer sake I hope ya aren't like him." The principal just waves his hand at the man to silence him.

"Although it is surprising a student such as Grimmjow has taken you in what I am more concerned about is the fact that you have had no education up to this date."

"That is correct, sir."

"Then should you not be in a… more laid back school, one that can attend to you properly, where you won't feel out of the loop?" Ulquiorra roughly translates the words in his head to figure out the underlying meaning of them.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong sir, but you believe I shall tarnish your school's reputation?" By the slight twitch in facial expression Ulquiorra could tell he hit the nail on the head.

"No, no, I'm merely concerned for yourself consciousness. I fear this is an academic school so for someone who has never had any form of education before, you might find it hard."

"I believe I will be fine sir however, the entrance exam will determine that. That is, if you permit me to take it." He knows he is angering the principal, man in the corner on the other hand, whom Ulquiorra assumes to be one of the vice-principals, seems amused by this. Trying to please someone while getting your point across was no easy fret.

"What about these other blank fields? There is no point in you taking the entrance exam if you have no health card, doctor, or are not immunized properly, by-law students must be deemed healthy in order to attend school, I cannot make an exception to this, it is out of my league." This was true, at the same time it was just another reason to push Ulquiorra away.

"Processing of my health card and other legal documents is taking place while we speak. I shall have all needed information by tomorrow morning at the latest. As for immunization that was already seen to and you can contact Dr. Retsu Unohana if you question that. Despite what you may believe I am not here to waste your time or attempt to make a fool out of you. I am excruciatingly serious about this and I believe if you give me a chance I shall not disappoint you."

This time the warm smile disappears and a scowl is set in its place. He has hit a nerve and Aizen is no longer attempting to hide that fact. "I am at the edge of my patience now. What you are proposing is preposterous. Despite what you believe you _are _wasting my time. I have other people out in the lobby that have transfused to this area and are highly eligible to take the entrance exam. I have a school to run, this is not some, some, outlandish homeless shelter! Your case is hopeless, what chance do you have of passing the entrance exam? Of being cleared and deemed able to attend this school by the board of education? We are done here."

Knowing his next move could potentially have him thrown out of the school Ulquiorra is willing to risk it. For all of Grimmjow's hard work he is not about to give up so easily. Standing up so he can meet the eyes of the man who, when they were both sitting appears taller due to the throne like chair, Ulquiorra places both palms on the desk before him. "I have been polite and considerate towards you as my elder and perhaps future principal. Despite the fact I do want to go to school I am not just doing this because I am selfish." Pointing to the door Ulquiorra continues. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques out there has been nothing but kind to me and you do not know how much time, money, and effort he has placed into what some people deem me as, a lost cause. And, excuse my language, but I'll be dammed to let his efforts go to waste. Perhaps what ticks me off the most is from my point of view you have yet to come across a valid reason as to why I should not take the entrance exam. You accept those who have been homeschooled, you accept students from other countries, just maybe I too can prove good enough to attend this school. I'm sorry but the way I see it the only reason you reject me is because you take pride in your position and don't want to be viewed as weak because you let trash into your school."

"Enough! I need not explain myself to someone of your status."

"All my paper work is in order and I can have it too you the day of the exam. View me however you please. I'm only trash to you aren't I? Some animal or vermin that should be exterminated? I'm not asking for you to like me, support me, even look at me, all I need is your permission to take the entrance exam."

It would appear Sōsuke Aizen had enough, he was ready to yell and if that did not intimidate the kid in front of him enough to leave he would have Ichimaru throw him out of the school.

…

Grimmjow is waiting nervously, although he would rather die than tell someone that, in the lobby. Trying to appear calm by reading through his first day of school package, the calm affect is ruined by the rapid tapping of his foot and constant glancing at the clock. Aizen's office is sound proof and you couldn't see inside it because the blinds were drawn shut. He knows this is bad, it was taking too long, there were already five other students in line to meet with him.

The door opens and Grimmjow springs up successfully knocking the papers on his lap to the floor. He was going to ask how it went but when he takes in Ulquiorra's form walking towards him: He was pale, well, paler than usual, his emerald eyes appear wide and scared and lifeless, like a deer in the headlights, upon closer inspection he appears to be trembling. Grimmjow has been victim to the wrath of Aizen only once before and never wishes to experience it again. Caught up in his thoughts Grimmjow does not realize Ulquiorra has reached him until he is handed the papers he dropped. Then without a word, Ulquiorra departures the office, Grimmjow has to jog to keep up.

No words are exchanged as they walk towards the car. Grimmjow is afraid that Ulquiorra might suddenly break down, knowing that he had wanted to after facing Aizen. He quickly abolishes the thought believing Ulquiorra would not fall that far although, he is probably having some internal debate with himself. "Get in." Grimmjow sighs unlocking the doors. Ulquiorra obliges getting in the passenger side and doing up his seat belt as Grimmjow does his own. When Grimmjow has failed to start the car Ulquiorra looks over to him.

"Are you alright?" Grimmjow asks using perfectly normal grammar.

"I hold extreme admiration for that man. To hold such power. I am shaken, nothing more."

"Alright then." A few moments of silence pass where neither looks at each other but Grimmjow does not start the car. All of his work was for nothing, he should have known Aizen would be a flaw in his plan. He hates that man, even more than he does Nnoitra or his own vice-principal Kaname Tōsen, if that is possible. Damn him! Now Ulquiorra will claim there is no reason to stay with him and-"Grimmjow!"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, kinda zoned out there."

"I realized."

"Guess we should get going huh?" Ulquiorra nods in response. Placing the key in ignition Grimmjow starts the car.

"I did it." Ulquiorra says in a hushed tone which causes Grimmjow to snap his head in that direction and contemplate whether he was hearing things.

"What?"

"I said, I did it, they are going to let me take the entrance exam." Grimmjow's eyes came alive and he swats Ulquiorra on the back before quickly realizing his mistake.

"I didn't reopen any of your wounds did I?"

"I'm alright." The smallest of smiles graces over Ulquiorra's features. Grimmjow cackles before stating.

"Alright! We have some time before I have ta go to work, how about we go shopping, you wanted tea right?"

"I believe, that would be nice."

…

Once they had arrived home and put away their purchases Grimmjow grabbed lunch before saying he had to head off to work. "I'll be back at four, just relax until then, I'll call the gang and we can help you study." Ulquiorra narrows his eyes at this statement. "If they are anything like you I am afraid that will be futile."

"No, Starrk's really smart even though he stayed in high school and extra three years," Grimmjow states walking towards the mud room and begins getting ready for work, "he's really lazy, Szayel Aporro is good with math and science although he's a creepy pink fruit, I advise you to not agree to anything science related," He adds as and after thought pulling on his other boot, "Tia acts really cold towards males in general but is good with history and geography, then there is Nelliel, she's not too bright, but she's a good fighter and really friendly, having her around will make Tia act nicer." He stands up and grabs his keys opening the door, "So, yeah, I'll call them when I get back… Hey! That was an insult wasn't it! I can't believe you, you little bastard!" Before Grimmjow can renter the house Ulquiorra shuts the door in his face and locks it.

"Go to work Jaegerjaques." Ulquiorra commands through the door when he hears Grimmjow trying to unlock the door to attack him. Standing by the window Ulquiorra watches Grimmjow shove his hands in his pockets and march down the driveway to his car muttering under his breath while he goes.

….

_Later that evening_

"Hey kitty! What's up you too excited to wait and see me first day?"

"The hell, Lilynette, I told you not to call me that!"

"Awwww, did I upwet thwe kitty-witty?" She asks in a baby voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" A sound equivalent of Lilynette sticking out her tongue is transmitted through the phone.

"You shouldn't swear at a girl! Anyway what the hell are you calling for?"

"I need to talk to Starrk."

"Then why'd you call me dumbass?"

"He's not answering so I figured he was sleeping."

"Of course he is, you could just wait for him to wake up then call back." Grimmjow rolls his eyes.

"He'll never get the fuck up if someone doesn't wake 'im, now go get 'im, it's important."

"What, are the Gotei planning an attack or something?" Grimmjow is quickly loosing whatever practice he had.

"I'm gonna say this nicely, Put. Starrk. The. Fuck. On. NOW!"

"Say please." He sighs, Lilynette really was impossible.

"Please."

"Nope!"

"WHAT!"

"Hahahaha, I'm joking, I'm joking, I'll go get him." There are a few moments of shuffling then the other end goes quiet. Suddenly a loud "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" is heard and Grimmjow pictures Lilynette jumping onto a sleeping Starrk. He hears gagging and figures Lilynette has used one of her classic gag manoeuvres, cue the yelling, Starrk would try to go back to sleep, kick from Lilynette, cue the girly scream. Starrk grabs phone, sound of door slamming, "And stay out!" before things seem to have settled down, minus the constant banging on the door where Lilynette was probably trying to get back in and Starrk was holding the door closed.

"Yes?" A very sleepy voice asks.

"Can ya get over to my house in an hour, it's important?"

"Something about the Gotei?"

"Tch, why does everyone always assume that's the only thing that's important? Just get over here in an hour, got that?"

"Can't I'm busy."

"Starrk, oi! I'm being serious, all you want to do is go back to sleep, that's all you do, just get over here got that."

"Ya, ya, fine, fine."

"Put Lilynette back on." The sound of a door opening is heard before a loud chorus of; "Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerkjerkjerkjerkjerkjerk!" Is shouted and Grimmjow has to hold the phone away from his ear. "What!" Comes her snappy voice.

"Just make sure Starrk gets to my place in an hour, got that?"

"Oh, can I come."

"No."

"Then I'm not waking him!"

"Fine, just don't break anything this time got that?"

"Yay! You can count on it kitty!"

"What did I say-!" But she has already hung up.

Ugh, at least that is everyone, they should all be here within the hour. Ulquiorra glances up from his tea to take in Grimmjow's expression. "That seemed chaotic."

"Tell me about it. The worst is before all I had ta do was deal with 'er when Starrk's round, but she's starting at the school this year."

"Is she part of your gang?"

"Yeah, she's part of the Espada, unfortunately, she isn't very helpful. Starrk's kinda' the leader so he not wantin' to deal with her just let her join."

"I see." Ulquiorra states taking another sip of his tea, he hasn't eaten anything for lunch, but Grimmjow let him off with just the tea.

"You realize that because ya are living with me you're enemies of the Gotei 13, right? Because of that and the fact you're a good fighter you'll probably end up becoming part of the Espada."

"I figured as much." Ulquiorra says calmly, not that he ever wanted to be affiliated with the people who almost killed him. Grimmjow claims these people, members of the Espada, are smart, but that didn't mean much coming from Grimmjow, anyone smarter than him could be considered smart, and that was not very helpful. Every second that ticks passed was another wasted. Originally Grimmjow had said that there were three days to study, Ulquiorra soon realized that includes today. He was to be in the third year class due to his age so he will be taking the third year exam. If he achieved eighty percent or higher he would be in the third year, if he accomplished seventy to seventy-nine percent he would be put in the second year class. Anything above a sixty percent was a pass but he had to get a sixty or that was the end, he also would not be able to attempt the exam again.

There were two sets of eight knocks at the door that halted Ulquiorra's train of thought. "Ugh, I figured the pink freak would be here first. Just be yourself, I'm sure he'll lose interest." Ulquiorra had assumed the "pink" part had been a joke but it is clear when Ulquiorra sets his eyes on Szayel Aporro that the name is in reference to his hair which indeed is pink.

"Who is this?" Szayel asks pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as if trying to get a better look. "When you said you were holding an important meeting at your house I assumed it had something to do with the Gotei 13." Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from face palming.

"That's Ulquiorra, he's living with me. Long story short I need you and the other's to tutor him in preparation for the third year exam. So start teaching him."

"How rude of you Grimmjow, not even giving me a proper name for my subject. So tell me, cutie, what's your name and what can I help you with?" Ulquiorra's scowl deepens.

"Schiffer Ulquiorra, I need you to teach me the basics of what will be on the third year entrance exam."

"Third year! Aren't you a little young? I am only in second year."

"I am seventeen." Apparently that is the wrong thing to say because suddenly Ulquiorra finds himself pushed into the back of the couch and being examined.

"Seventeen! You're so small, come to think of it perhaps something is wrong with you. Yes, that must be it, your skin is so cold and pale, and those eyes look to large. Underdevelopment perhaps?" Szayel asks himself trying to peel off Ulquiorra's top to examine him further. "What are these wounds from, an obvious beating must have been a switch blade too…" He continues his rant and attack of Ulquiorra's body when another knock announces someone's arrival.

"Oi, oi! Szayel I'm getting the door, will you stop molesting him." By the time Grimmjow returns Ulquiorra has pushed Szayel off of him and is now listening to the boy beg to let him examine Ulquiorra in his lab later on. Grimmjow brings in a girl with chocolate skin and bright yellow hair that was organized in a strange style. Despite the cold the girl is wearing a short sleeved belly top. Her cold green eyes glance over at Szayel Aporro who was making a lot of noise before settling on Ulquiorra.

"And you are?" Her voice asks being muffled by the scarf covering her nose and mouth.

"Schiffer Ulquiorra. And you?"

"Harribel Tia. Why am I here Jaegerjaques, I thought this was important, instead I am met with the sight of a stranger and a ranting scientist." Before Grimmjow can explain someone else knocks on the door, this time it is very loud and chaotic, yelling can also be heard.

"One sec, gotta go get the door before Lilynette breaks it." Under Tia's stern stare Szayel has fallen silent and is trying to avoid her glare. Grimmjow, a girl with light green hair, whom Ulquiorra believes to be Lilynette, and a tired looking man, probably Starrk, walks into the den. Although Tia does not make any move of recognition, Szayel bows slightly towards Starrk.

"Is this a group meeting?" Starrk asks yawning while he did so.

"That's what I want to know." Tia stats directing her glare at Grimmjow all the while Ulquiorra observes the scene passively. He almost jumps when he is poked in the side.

"Hey kitty-cat, who's this?" Lilynette questions still poking Ulquiorra who is trying to ignore the fact she is poking at one of his bruised sides.

"Oi! Get off him, he had a run in with the Gotei the other day and you're gonna reopen his wounds!" The girl backs away before scrunching up her face and tilting her head from side to side.

"So this meeting is about the Gotei 13 then? You could have just told me. In all honesty when you said important I figured as much, nothing else should really require you to call me." Again Grimmjow face palmed. Meanwhile Szayel Aporro and Lilynette were fighting while Harribel glares at them.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow shouts. "Thank you." He adds when he had everyone's attention. "This is not about the Gotei 13, they were on our turf calling it theirs and bettin' up Ulquiorra, I taught 'em a lesson and bandaged him, problem solved. We are still waiting on Nelliel but this is Ulquiorra Schiffer, he's gonna be living with me and he's gonna be taking the third year entrance exam, I need you people to help him study."

"Then why am I here?" Lilynette enquires. "I took the entrance exam with the rest of the first year class a month ago."

"How the hell should I know!"

"You invited me jerk!"

"I did that to shut you up!"

Before Lilynette can say anything else Starrk puts his hand on her shoulder, "Enough Lilynette, please behave for the rest of the evening, you do not have to come again."

"Humph! Fine. Though I won't like it." Starrk gives a lazy smile to Lilynette before extending his hand to Ulquiorra.

"Starrk Coyote." He states when Ulquiorra took his extended hand.

"Schiffer Ulquiorra." Starrk nods his head and places his hand back at his side.

"Just call me Starrk, no honorific or anything you'll soon learn they are discarded around us. That there is my cousin Lilynette Gingerbuck, she lives with me." Lilynette just sticks out her tongue at Starrk and smiles at Ulquiorra flashing a peace sign.

"You should have told us why we were to come here, now I either teach off the top of my head or go back home and grab my notes." Tia states in her deep voice.

Grimmjow scratches the back of his head before saying, "Well, I kinda though you could just introduce yourselves and come up with a schedule of when who will be teaching what. That way ya all aren't in my house and trying to teach him eight different subjects at once." Everyone nods their heads in agreement, that was doable. "Now we just have to wait for Nel, jeez I called her first what is she doin'? Baking food for us or something?"

After about half an hour in which time Ulquiorra is introduced to everyone and they begin to go over what would be on the exam Nelliel arrives, she doesn't knock, she just waltzes right in, long teal hair flowing behind her and large smile on her face. "I made dinner for everyone!" She states presenting several dishes stacked on one another that look far too heavy for her. This was defiantly a face palm day for Grimmjow although at least this time he resists the urge. After setting down the dishes on the coffee table she precedes to glomp everyone. Tia hugs back and appears to become more relaxed, Starrk looks bored, Lilynette starts ranting about how they don't see each other enough, Szayel looks more than please to be hugged, whilst Grimmjow frantically tries to get away looking as if he is about to suffocate while turning red simultaneously.

"Who is this?" Nelliel questions using one hand to point at Ulquiorra, in a voice completely opposite of Tia's, being very high pitched.

"If you'd let me the fuck down I'll tell you!" So Nelliel drops Grimmjow, luckily he lands on his feet and then proceeds to catch his breath. "That is Ulquiorra Schiffer, he's currently living with me, I need you to help prepare him an' shit for the third year exam." Turning to Ulquiorra he adds, "Ulquiorra this is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Nel for short." Ulquiorra extended his hand but was taken aback when she decided to hug him as well.

"It is so nice to meet you! I'll be happy to help you! Any friend of Grimmjow's is a friend of mine!" Ulquiorra is uncomfortable, both with the fact that a stranger is hugging him and the fact that her strong hug is hurting his wounds. To his surprise it is Szayel who comes to his aid.

"Nel-san, please stop shaking Ulquiorra and put him down."

"Why?" She truly does seem confused; at least the shaking had stopped.

"I examined him earlier and he had a bad run in with the Gotei 13 you are probably injuring him further. Are you sure you don't want me to go home and whip you up something from my lab to make you heal faster, Ulquiorra?"

"That is alright." Ulquiorra breathes out seeing as Nelliel is still holding him. "Nelliel was it?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please set me down?"

"Okay."

…

Despite pervious thoughts, Ulquiorra did learn a fair amount over dinner that night, although most of it was not things he needed to know for the exam. Nelliel was a good cook; he had to admit that, considering all the food was eaten and even he found himself enjoying a bit of stir fry. On top of it all, the entire event was not as he had dreaded it would be. At the end of it he figured everyone was nice enough although they all were a little strange; it seemed he would benefit from studying with them.

When they had been eating dinner Dr. Retsu Unohana had stopped by and given Ulquiorra an envelope full of legal documents. She hastily ensured him that everything he needed to enter school was in there and that all of the information had been entered into government computers. Before she left she pulled Ulquiorra aside, or rather upstairs, and handed him a bottle of pills. "I'm afraid you are correct Schiffer-san, unfortunately this is all I can do for you, just take one of these a day and they should prevent any coughing attacks and other symptoms. Remember not to strain yourself too much, cystic fibrosis is a dangerous disease. If you need anything else just have Grimmjow-kun call me." She said smiling kindly, this smile was actually a real smile not a creepy one.

"Thank you Dr. Unohana, I'm afraid all the food is gone but would you like to stay for a bit?"

"No that's all right. I just came by to drop off everything, I'm afraid the common cold is going around the main house and I must get back to my assistant before she is overwhelmed." She told him heading out of his room and down the hall.

"At least let me walk you to the door then." He told her trying to be hospitable. "My, my, I hope you rub off on Jaegerjaques-kun, you are such a well behaved young man." She stated when he handed her her doctor's bag and coat. "Good luck on your exam, Schiffer-san, I'm sure you will do well." Were her parting words.

…

The next two days pass by in a flurry. Almost all of Ulquiorra's time is spent studying. Starrk would come by at eight-thirty every morning three hours before he had to go to work at his office and would teach Ulquiorra language arts. Ulquiorra enjoyed learning with Starrk the most, partially because of his laid back style and partially because Ulquiorra knew a lot already about grammar. At ten Tia and Nel would come over and teach Ulquiorra history and geography, reading being one of Ulquiorra's favourite past times already knew a lot of the important history, geography was also quite straightforward. Nelliel often did not teach him anything but would add in a fact or two every now and then while baking something in the kitchen. It was at this time Grimmjow would get in from work and the four of them would break for lunch together.

After lunch Ulquiorra would wash the dishes and enjoy the small gap of time he had before Szayel came to review math and science, science being the main focus seeing Szayel Aporro enjoyed it so much and wanted to become a scientist. It was these four hours Ulquiorra dreaded. At this time Grimmjow made sure to make himself scarce, opting to go out or take a nap away from the properly deemed 'pink haired freak'. Math was a difficult subject but Ulquiorra figured he could handle it but science particularly chemistry and any other branch Szayel took interest in, seemed impossible. What with all the extra information and the side stories Ulquiorra found all the facts were hard to keep straight, he just tried to follow along with whatever the other said taking down notes of his own all the while.

Finally the end of the second night was done, Grimmjow was preparing dinner and Ulquiorra said goodbye to Szayel Aporro. Closing the front door behind the younger teenager Ulquiorra let out a breath feeling as if it was the first time he had done so since the scientist wanna-be had entered the complex. Although shutting that door brought Ulquiorra relief he was about as far from relaxed as was humanly possible. This was it, he had learned everything he could in such a short amount of time, all he could do now was review it all. Seven and a half hours was all he had left before he handed his paperwork over to Sōsuke Aizen at eight tomorrow morning, he then perhaps had an extra half hour before he entered the exam.

Despite this Grimmjow acted as if nothing was wrong, he complained about work, talked about how he couldn't believe he would be a third year student in just three days, asked if Ulquiorra had everything he needed to write the exam, and once he was done ordered Ulquiorra to do the dishes. Ulquiorra felt perhaps this was better and maybe Grimmjow knew this, another half thought that Grimmjow did not know the importance of this and how nervous it was making Ulquiorra. After all, Grimmjow would have taken the entrance exam with at least a hundred other students his age at the same time, it was also a well known fact that those progressing from middle school to high school were marked much easier than a transfer student. Grimmjow must have been oblivious; at least it would allow him to keep his emotionless façade.

But Grimmjow did realize that Ulquiorra was not as calm as he would want the other to believe, although he did think he was over reacting. Grimmjow noted that Ulquiorra did not bring any food to his lips but just pushed it around his bowl and plate. After they, or rather, Grimmjow, had finished dinner Grimmjow had a cup of coffee and served Ulquiorra his tea. Although Grimmjow would admit this new tea appeared and smelled a lot better then what he previously had, he still wasn't going to try shitty leaves in a cup. Grimmjow finished his coffee and put his cup in the sink with the other dishes, reminding Ulquiorra to wash them, before he left the kitchen. Once he had left a scowl set itself on his face, that tea had been rather expensive for some dried leaves and Ulquiorra hadn't even touched it.

When Grimmjow headed back downstairs shortly after ten to turn up the heat, grab a glass of milk and lock the door he found the kitchen empty and the dishes washed and placed back where they belonged. At least he wasn't still sitting there, he thought to himself. Before retiring to bed he decided to check on Ulquiorra. Kicking off the cat slippers, he knocked on the door twice and Ulquiorra replied, "Come in." in a rather tired voice. Opening the door Grimmjow found Ulquiorra at the desk reviewing his notes still not having showered or changed into his pyjamas.

"Have you set your alarm clock?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra replies not looking up from his notes.

"You have everything for tomorrow, pencil, eraser, ruler, all that shit?"

"Yes." Grimmjow scowled, Ulquiorra still refused to look up at him and hadn't commented on his foul language.

"You're going to get _some _sleep tonight, right?" Inside Grimmjow danced a happy dance when Ulquiorra turned to face him finally. Who cared if Ulquiorra was giving him a death glare that read 'leave me alone or die', at least he was finally paying attention to the other.

"Yes, mother." Grimmjow couldn't help but smile at that considering Ulquiorra had said that with such a straight face.

"Tch, alright, alright. No need to get all bitchy." Cue harsher death glare. "Night then, remember you'll have to walk there, I've got a morning shift so I can pick you up but don't get lost or anything."

"You wish." Grimmjow walked out of the room and was about to close the door when something else came to his mind. "Oi! Don't forget to take your meds tomorrow morning. Oh! And eat breakfast or I'll have to get Dr. Unohana on…" He drifted off as Ulquiorra stood right before him, death glare still in place.

"Goodnight, Jaegerjaques." He stated closing the door on the aforementioned's face.

….

It was cold, way too cold for sleeping, Grimmjow resolved. In spite of this he was too lazy to move from his comfortable bed, if it was this cold _in_ his bed it would be freezing when he left it. Grumbling and refusing to open his eyes Grimmjow pulled the blankets tighter around him and tried to get back to whatever pleasant dream he had awoken from.

A fair amount of time past or at least Grimmjow thought it had, seeing he had yet to open his eyes he had no clue how long he has been awake nor, what time it was. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of the stair creaking. His eyes snapped open being met with the LED panel of his alarm clock stating the ungodly hour of two forty-seven. Was his house being robbed or was Ulquiorra wandering the house?

Ah, to hell with it! It was too cold to sleep and now he was curious, there was no way he would get back to sleep. Even if the step had been part of his imagination he could at least see what was wrong with the thermostat. Grimmjow threw the covers off and sat up; he growled and pulled the covers back around him. It. Is. Too. Effing. Cold. He tells himself wishing for nothing more than heat. Pulling all of the bedding with him and fumbling in the dark for his fuzzy slippers he made his way out of his room and into the hallway. Had the lights been on at this moment in time you would have sworn that a mutant blue caterpillar was grumbling curses while stumbling, as if drunk, down the hall.

Looking downstairs Grimmjow determined that no lights were on; glancing under Ulquiorra's door he figured that the light there was off as well. Lifting up the blankets, like a lady would her skirts, Grimmjow cautiously stumbled downstairs.

"Oof!" He exclaimed after stumbling into something in the kitchen and losing his balance, crashed to the ground. At least the blankets protected him but now he was tangled and couldn't see. As he struggled a light was turned on, "Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra's voice asked being smothered by the blankets.

"Yea, gimme a 'and." A few minutes of shuffling later. "Ow! Damn it! That's my hair."

"Sorry, it all looks blue from where I stand."

"Don't get sassy with me!" Grimmjow ordered raising his voice. "Get me the fuck outta this!"

"Well, if you would stay still." So Grimmjow obliged halting his frantic struggles and let Ulquiorra untangle him, who knew blankets could be so troublesome? "What are you doing up anyway, with all these blankets no less."

"You're the one who woke me considering you're the only one who'd touch the thermostat! So what are you doing up?"

Ulquiorra finally had Grimmjow's head free, they thought they had been facing each other but Grimmjow was currently facing the wall. "I couldn't sleep, it was too hot so I solved the problem."

"Yeah but in case you didn't notice," Grimmjow scrunched up his face as he pulled his right arm free, "you still aren't sleeping." Finally Grimmjow managed to roll out of the blankets, straighten them, and wrap them around his body again.

"You realize you are going to end up in the same predicament like that."

"Just suddup."

Both males stood there for a moment neither wanting to move first. Ulquiorra knew he couldn't sleep but didn't want to trouble Grimmjow so he wanted him to go back to bed. On Grimmjow's side of the fence, he knew Ulquiorra was worried and needed to get some sleep and wanted to help without appearing weak. Grimmjow caved first.

"So why aren't you in bed?"

"I just, can't sleep. I guess I am panicking. I just cannot seem to remember anything, that and my mind keeps pulling up things that could go wrong."

"Like?" Grimmjow prompted.

"Not waking up in time, not being able to find my way to the school, being late, some important paper being missing, I checked them over but I am not sure what Aizen-sama is looking for in those documents."

Grimmjow groaned, "Don't call him that."

"He is principal at a school I am hoping to attend, it is polite to address one's principal with the honorific 'sama'."

"Yeah but you can do that when speaking to him, calling him Aizen-sama all the time makes you seem like a suck up." Silence surrounds them again before Grimmjow spoke, "So you're nervous then?" Ulquiorra takes his time responding but finally nods his head looking away from Grimmjow. "Come." Grimmjow orders waddling back to the stairs. Ulquiorra followed hesitantly, unsure of what is about to occur.

Ulquiorra reached the top of the stairs before a blanket swaddled Grimmjow does and then Grimmjow lead Ulquiorra back to his room. "Lie down." He commands.

"This is your brilliant solution?" Ulquiorra asks quirking an eyebrow slightly.

"Just do it, the sooner you get to sleep the sooner I get to sleep, the more I sleep the less cranky I'll be." So Ulquiorra complied lying down on his side. "Scoot over."

"What?"

"Move."

"For what reason?" Grimmjow huffs in irritation dropping his blankets, kicking off his slippers and pushing the other to the other side of the bed. Ulquiorra tried to get up and move away from Grimmjow but Grimmjow restrained him. "What are you doing?" Ulquiorra questions alarmed at the fact the other is lying beside him and is not releasing him.

"Staying warm while I help you get to sleep."

"Because having some large warm brute lying beside me totally reassures me and clams me down!" He felt was letting a little too much emotion slip through and hence was showing how much this act was making him uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to stay here all night just until you fall asleep."

"Well then leave, you are only agitating me." Grimmjow did not reply nor did he move. Ulquiorra tried to move away from him but his grip was still too strong, after awhile he stopped his struggles. He was tied but he was worried, so many things could go wrong, he was going to fail he knew it. What would Grimmjow's reaction be then? Would he kick him out? Beat him up? Kill him even? The more he thought the more tired he became and the more aware he was of the other still holding him, although the hold was lighter now. Ulquiorra could probably get away if he really tried. Suddenly Grimmjow was petting him again, somehow though it was comforting.

Ulquiorra was a man of routine and schedule. He liked when he knew what was going to happen, it made life so much easier. Maybe that was the reason he was comfortable now because, whenever he was lying down and Grimmjow was in the room Grimmjow would end up petting him.

"I used to have the same problem believe it or not." Grimmjow said in a voice equivalent to a whisper. "Before Nana died I was really worried about what she thought of me so before a big test or exam I was always really worried. I would lie there at night and my head would just keep going over how many different ways I could mess up. It wasn't just tests I used to be worried about getting into fights. I've always had a short temper and I ended up in fights a lot, Nana used to hate that so I became worried that I would lose my temper. I would wander the mansion at night in the dark just worrying. I never told Nana why I was wandering but she would always send me back to bed with a glass of warm milk. She'd tuck me in and sit beside me rubbing my back for hours on end if she needed to. I always fell asleep after some time. I don't know why, maybe it won't work for you, but I am a people person. I like to argue a lot and fight sometimes I just wish the world would leave me alone, but then at quiet times like this I like to know that someone is nearby."

By this point Grimmjow was quiet certain that Ulquiorra had fallen asleep. He stayed there awhile longer knowing he should head back to his bed but content to stay a little long petting Ulquiorra's slightly damp hair. He would have to suffer the cold air again, wouldn't he? And no matter how much he needed the heat to get to sleep he convinced himself that just this once he would suffer the cold. Sighing he turned off the light and headed back to his own room dragging his blankets behind him. He glanced at the clock before closing his eyes, four fifty-six, lovely.

…

Grimmjow pulled into the student parking lot and turned off the car. It wasn't too cold today he could survive without the heater running for the next ten or so minutes.

Five minutes later Grimmjow turned the car back on, it was too fucking cold in his opinion. According to the temperature gauge it was only eight degrees out there, average temperature for early April. Tapping his hand on the steering wheel Grimmjow looked around.

Five other vehicles with people sitting in them, similar to Grimmjow, also occupied the parking lot. It appeared one mother waited at the school entrance and another family consisting of three kids and two adults did so as well. Finally there was a rather large and loud group of people Grimmjow took to be someone's friends.

When the first student came out Grimmjow perked up, finally. The teenagers came out either one by one or in groups of two or three, they then either walked to their friends and family, to their cars, or started to walk home. The flow of students stopped after Grimmjow counted eighteen of them. All of the parents and cars, minus some of the staff vehicles, were gone. Grimmjow frowned where was he? There was no way he could have missed him. Had he been turned away, did he not have the correct paper work? Had he slept in and missed the exam. Grimmjow picked up his cell phone and went to dial Ulquiorra. "Tch, right, he doesn't have a cell phone, I really need to get him one." Grimmjow decided to call his house; if Ulquiorra had been turned away he would go back there right? After five rings Grimmjow was met with the sound of his own message machine. Angrily Grimmjow tossed his phone back onto the dash board.

Before he could exit the car he noticed Ulquiorra's figure coming towards him. What had taken him so long? Ulquiorra entered the passenger side and threw his knapsack in the back before Grimmjow could enquire anything Ulquiorra order, "Drive." It was as if they were going to be pursued if they didn't start moving. Figuring he could wait the four minutes it took to get home Grimmjow did as instructed.

The car had yet to be shifted into park when Ulquiorra undid his seatbelt, grabbed his knapsack and was out of the car. "Okay then." Grimmjow growled in irritation. Pulling the keys out of the ignition Grimmjow jumped out of the car ensuring he locked it before following Ulquiorra. When he opened the door the mud room was already empty, Ulquiorra's boots were on the mat and his jacket on the coat hook. "Speedy little bastard." Grimmjow grumbled removing his shoes and coat before marching upstairs to Ulquiorra's room.

Being the angry Grimmjow that he currently was he did not bother to knock figuring that Ulquiorra was merely trying to escape him.

"Jaegerjaques! Out!" Was the only warning Grimmjow had before a belt was thrown at his face, he promptly dodged before shutting the door and leaning against it. So not only was it a bad idea not to knock but it appeared that it was best to stay away from an angry Ulquiorra, he had good aim. What had set him off though? And why did he emerge from the school about twenty-five minutes after the others?

"I have failed the exam, now what do you wish of me?"

"You don't know that. How'd ya know I'm still here anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ugh, you're so stubborn. Are you decent and may I come in?" There was no answer. "Well I'm coming in then don't start attacking me or anything." Still no answer. Slowly Grimmjow opened the door and relaxed when nothing came flying at him, although the belt still sat where it had rebounded. He glanced over at the bed where Ulquiorra lay in his pyjamas despite it being just past noon, clothes were still strewn across the floor. Although he was not under the blankets he still faced away from Grimmjow.

"You didn't fail Ulquiorra, even if you did who the fuck cares?"

"I don't get you isn't that the whole point of keeping me here? You wanted me to go to school and get a job so I could pay you back. So now that I am unable to do that what do I do? You wish for me to do your housework until I die?"

"Jeez, I don't care, that wasn't part of the plan! All I know is I consider you my friend and I wanted you off the streets. You were just being too stubborn and kept trying to go back out there!" Ulquiorra sat up and turned to look Grimmjow in the eyes.

"Then just let me leave." It was not yelled, rather it was in a hushed tone, it was not menacing but it held power. "The more time I spend near you the more clear it is how different we are. What are friends? You call me your friend but I never agreed to be such. From what you have shown me I have come to understand friendship is using each other, having to do things for one another, it is nothing one should be proud in, nor is it a relation one should want."

"Why are you doin' this? You make everything so complicated! You act as if you aren't even human, 'What are friends?' do you even hear yourself. Constantly you make a big deal over minor things! Friends don't use each other, they help each other, not because they have to, but because they want to."

"Perhaps I do not want your help."

"Well too bad! I think you need it so I'm giving it to you!"

"So I'm some kind of, charity case? Someone for you to deem broken and then fix the pieces?"

Grimmjow couldn't take it he hooked him, or attempted too. The punch connected with Ulquiorra's leg rather than his face. Grimmjow kicked at him but his foot was thrown away. Both lost it, they fought with everything they had as if their lives depended on it. Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow disregarded the fact that Ulquiorra was previously injured. It is because of this that they appeared to be even. Many fists and kicks are thrown but very few connect. The fight was moved into the hall where they attempt to push each other into the wall or down the stairs.

Grabbing a picture frame off the wall Grimmjow used it to try and knock the other upside the head. He used both hands to wield it opening him up a lot more to Ulquiorra who managed to get a good kick at his shins and a punch at his stomach. Grimmjow switched tactics using only one hand to wield the frame. He used his right hand to bring the frame down on Ulquiorra's head but Ulquiorra managed to catch it with both of his hands and stop the impact. Grimmjow quickly brought his left hand over to Ulquiorra's face, he didn't think the other would have time to block.

Using his strength in his arms and out powering Grimmjow, Ulquiorra brought the frame down to a level where it could block the punch. Grimmjow's hand went straight through the frame peeling back a layer of skin here and there on the glass and causing blood to drop on to the carpet. Both of them released the frame and continued their assault. Without the use of his left hand Grimmjow was at a strong disadvantage.

The fight went on for quite some time. They dragged each other downstairs. Grimmjow broke a chair from the dining room when he tried to smash Ulquiorra with it but ended up gouging the wall instead. When the fight entered the kitchen at least they didn't attempt to use the knives but Ulquiorra sprayed Grimmjow with water from the tap. When they were at far range they would throw kicks, punches and whatever else they could get their hands on, when they were up close they attempted to scratch and push each other into the walls and floor. Ulquiorra even thought Grimmjow had bitten him at one point but wasn't sure. Grimmjow thought Ulquiorra had bitten him.

Finally around four and a half hours later it ended when Grimmjow collapsed of exhaustion and Ulquiorra started coughing. The house was a mess, a lot of things were destroyed, both of them had lost their senses and rampaged. Not a word had been uttered through the fight and now neither knew what they thought of the other. Grimmjow tried to catch his breath as the other continued coughing beside him. "O-oi, ya alright?" Ulquiorra could not respond. Grimmjow propped himself up wincing as the pain in his side washed over him and moved next to Ulquiorra. Using his arm, the one he thought Ulquiorra had bit, not the one embedded with glass shards, Grimmjow patted Ulquiorra on the back which seemed to help the other.

They both collapsed beside each other once Ulquiorra had finished his coughing fit which had surprisingly not added to the bloodshed, the medication must have been working. The only sounds were of the two males breathing and the clock, which Grimmjow detested. Ulquiorra was the first to get up. "Oi, where are you going? You participated as much as I did, so you better not be mad at me!"

"Be quiet, I am going to attempt to clean some of this mess and then I'll attend your arm." Grimmjow just lay there stupefied; he really had expected the other to blame all of this on him. About fifteen minutes later Ulquiorra returned having bandaged and dressed himself in something that was not bloody. "Sit up and let me see your arm." Grimmjow obliged.

"Where did you get all the medical supplies from?"

"Your room, you have bandaged me up before and you are part of a gang, I figured they would be in there." Ulquiorra then proceeded to remove the glass slivers from Grimmjow's arm.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"I suspect it would seeing as you punched your hand through a picture frame and ripped off a layer of your skin."

Once Grimmjow was also bandaged and in some dry clothes both of them examined the rest of the damage. "Tch, we really messed this place up didn't we."

"I suppose we did. At least we were lucky enough to cause no serious damage to the other."

"What do you mean? My side is killing me and I think you bit my arm too!"

"Yes I think you bit my neck," Ulquiorra adds placing his hand over a red mark, "you also clawed my face, but neither of us requires hospitalization. I shall clean the kitchen although there is only so much I can do, you have broken the broom handle in half."

"Pots, pans, spoons, brooms, even the fridge or oven I could replace, what am I going to do about the dining room? I took a huge chunk out of the wall."

"There are also blood stains on the carpet upstairs from the picture frame. We should get started or we will be here all night."

"Alright, alright, but I'm starving I don't think I can make anything in this mess I'm ordering out, anything you want?"

The rest of the night both spent cleaning the house and making a list of what was destroyed and needed to be replaced. Everything that was broken was thrown out, everything that was out of place was put back, and the water was wiped up from the floor, the blood and the can of soup that had imploded had been wiped off the walls. Neither of them said sorry because in all honesty they weren't, they had needed to blow off steam and the fighting the other seemed like the perfect outlet. Some things could not be fixed that night, like the dent in the cupboard and the scratches on the railing not to mention the chunk out of the wall.

Grimmjow was going to lighten the sour mood by mentioning how ridiculous they were going to look first day back to school but, decided against it seeing the mention of school was what had set Ulquiorra off. When Grimmjow accepted the teriyaki from the delivery girl he almost burst out laughing at her expression, he would have too if his side didn't hurt so much. Ulquiorra actually ate a fair amount that night the fight having made him hungry. As for Grimmjow it was safe to say there were no leftovers. After dinner was finished and they had cleaned up as much as they could Grimmjow deemed it time to retire.

"That's good enough for now, I have work again tomorrow morning, it's almost ten and I'm wiped. Don't wake me up."

Both of them went their separate ways to get ready for bed. Grimmjow was just locking up when the house phone rang. Ulquiorra got out of bed wondering who would be calling at quarter past ten. He heard Grimmjow hang up the phone, had it been a telemarketer? Grimmjow was startled to see Ulquiorra on the stairs.

"I didn't think you were still up. I was going to wait until morning but seeing as you are still awake…that was an automated message from the school. If I hadn't already, I would beat you to a pulp."

"So I did fail." Ulquiorra solemnly stated what he felt he had known all along.

"You lied to me! Jeez, Ulquiorra! A ninety-six percent is not a fail last time I checked!"

* * *

><p>Care to spare me a review? I spent my whole weekend on this and homework. Peace out.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter is up, please note I have edited the other chapters but if you still find errors in them please let me know asap, same goes for this chapter. There will be an epilogue, although right now it's looking kinda short.

**Fact: Only 2% of the Japanese population strongly believes in any religion. Christmas tends not to be celebrated but New Years is a big event. Winter break, as it is known starts on the 22nd, night of the 21st in December.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

The first day of school came much too easy for Ulquiorra, he hopped that it was just because it was the first day, he did not get lost nor did he have trouble remembering people's names, his schedule, or supplies. He went through his first set of classes with easy and copied the classroom expectations note off of the chalk boards. Every class was the same. Enter class, be greeted by teacher, find desk, copy note, receive handouts, set up binders. By that time the bell had rung and signalled that he had five minutes to get to his next class.

After three hours it was lunch, Ulquiorra grabbed his lunch before heading in the cafe. It was easy to locate Grimmjow seeing the electric blue hair from the front of the cafe when, as Grimmjow had instructed, the gang's table was at the very back. Calmly proceeding forward towards Grimmjow Ulquiorra realized that he was already talking to some other students. Ulquiorra patiently waited to be introduced standing off to Grimmjow's left.

A tall lanky kid with long black hair and an eye patch noticed him first. "Oi, kid, scat, this is our table, we ain't no student counsel, look for 'em if yer lost." This caused Grimmjow to turn around and notice him.

"Ah, back off Nnoitra, this is Ulquiorra, he's eatin' with us. Gotta problem with that?"

"What! The fuck should we let some first year eat with us on your orders? Last I checked you ain't Starrk."

"Nnoitra-sama is there something wrong?" A smaller blond haired male asked.

"Yeah, this kid ain't-!" He was cut off by a blur of pink and suddenly Ulquiorra found himself being hugged by Szayel Aporro.

"No one hurts my experiment before I have a chance to fully examine him." He stated as if Ulquiorra belonged to him.

"Ya know 'im Pinky?" Nnoitra asked but Szayel Aporro ignored him and opted to turn to Ulquiorra instead to examine the new cuts and bruises found marring his otherwise flawless skin. Seeing as they were at school and there was a dress code Szayel did not try to remove the other's top so Ulquiorra saw no harm in letting the other briefly examine him. Finally Szayel stood up pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well from what I can determine you were in a pretty rough, all out fist fight, no real weapons, and looking at him I assume that you were fighting each other and you came out victorious. I have to congratulate you, for such a small form it appears you had little difficulty winning."

"Oi! He didn't win!"

"Oh really?"

"What's that tone of voice suppose to mean?"

"Your tongue tells lies Jaegerjaques but science shows results."

While the two continued to bicker a group of girls was seen heading their way, suddenly the one with long hair dashed forward. Nnoitra held out his arms ready to intersect a hug from Nellil, only to gape in horror as she instead glommed Ulquiorra, although, Ulquiorra noted, not as hard as last time. "Oh, Schiffer-san! What happened to you? You are hurt!"

"Ya know him too? What is this!" Nnoitra exclaimed easily angering at the fact that he wasn't being hugged. Turning to Telsa he asked, "Tell me I ain't the only one who doesn't know 'im."

"I am sure there are others who do not know him Nnoitra-sama."

By this point Tia and the three other girls following her caught up to Nellil and Ulquiorra had been set down. "Ulquiorra." Tai stated nodding her head in acknowledgement; Ulquiorra inclined his head and responded, "Harribel-san." She looked pleased at this fact but Ulquiorra couldn't quite tell seeing she had managed to cover her mouth with her school uniform. The three girls behind her, previously bickering, had now stopped watching the interactions exchanged.

"Mila Rose, Sung-sun, Apacci, this is Ulquiorra Schiffer, he is your elder, respect him."

"What! He's older than us! He looks too young."

"Zip it Apacci, that is not respect even if it is the truth."

"Who are you to teach me respect you ape Mila Rose!"

"What!"

The third girl held out her hand to Ulquiorra who shook it. "Pleasure to meet you." She stated while her other hand covered her mouth. Before Ulquiorra could respond he was pulled aside by Szayel Aporro. "This is my older brother Yylfordt Granz, he is in the same year as you." Sure enough Ulquiorra recognized the kid with the long blonde hair from his math class he did not initially notice the similarities between the two but noted that their eyes where the same colour and so was their bone structure.

"My brother has told me a lot about you although I hope he did not tarnish the Granz name, he is a handful." Szayel rolled his eyes. "You sit ahead of me in math, perhaps if we do group work later on you wouldn't mind working with me? Szayel states you are quite intelligent."

"I am not sure if that last part is true but I do not mind working with you."

A loud unmistakable voice then shouts, "Hey bat, come meet these two jerks as well!" Ulquiorra looks over in the general direction of the voice and can only see a hand sticking up above the other's heads.

"Bat?"

"She means you." Yylfordt quickly stated.

"I figured as much, but why 'bat'?"

"Not sure-"

"BAT! Get over here!"

Szayel winced before continuing, "-but you better get over there."

Upon seeing Ulquiorra Lilynette glanced at Grimmjow and then back at Ulquiorra, then burst out laughing pointing back and forth between the two.

"Haha ki-kitt-y ha, had haha a t-emper tantrum! HAHAHAHHA! And- and haha best thing is, hahah he lost! The kitty lost to the bat! Hahahaha!" Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other, the entire cafeteria had gone quiet at this point and all eyes were focused on the laughing first year with the green hair. Finally she calmed down and pointed at the boy and girl behind her.

"These two are first years like me, tiger and butterfly." The one addressed 'tiger' held out his hand , "Ggigo Vega nice to meet you senpai."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." They shook hands before Ulquiorra turned to the girl addressed 'butterfly', personally he though she was wearing too much makeup and her skirt was pulled up too high, considering it was the first day perhaps staff were being a little more lenient.

"I'm Luppi Antenor." She stated mimicking Sung-sun who glared at her from under her own sleeve and then gliding over to them. She leaned in, a little too close for Ulquiorra's comfort  
>before whispering, "Don't let him fool you, he dresses like that to get attention." She was a he? And apparently he heard because he stated rather loudly, "I do not! I simply look hot like this." He flipped the ends of his hair up and struck a pose everyone else at their gathering made noises of disgust.<p>

About fifteen minutes into lunch everyone had finally sat down at the table, Ulquiorra counted thirteen, not including himself. He ended up sitting between Grimmjow and the blonde haired boy to whom he had yet to be introduced. At least no one was staring at him, instead they were all having their own conversations and eating their own lunches. Nellil had made everyone cup cakes which everyone thanked her for and had quickly consumed, except for Ulquiorra. Grimmjow seemed not to notice that Ulquiorra hadn't eaten anything and was arguing with Nnoitra who was beside the blonde.

"You don't eat much do you?" The question brought him out of his idle thoughts, it was the boy beside him.

"I suppose not," seeing the boy glance at the cupcake he added, "do you want it?"

"No you must eat it, Nellil-sama will have a fit if you... don't." The boy trailed off and narrowed his eyes, Ulquiorra noted the entire table had done the same and looked towards where they were glancing. A group of, he counted, sixteen students entered the cafe, stopped at the table opposite of theirs, the students previously occupying the table scampered away, and they sat down. Some glared at them, a few looked shy, some ignored them, one bald guy smirked and flipped them the bird before sitting down.

"The Gotei 13." Grimmjow spits out the name.

"Don't get mixed up with them Ulquiorra-senpai." The first year, Ggigo, says.

Ulquiorra decides now was the best time to ask his question, "What happened that made you enemies?" He looked around the table but no one seemed to want to answer. Finally it was Lilynette who spoke up. "Starrk and their leader Byakuya Kuchiki, are the same age, it started on their first day of high school. Kuchiki was a rich, sophisticated brat, all high and mighty about honour and stuff and everyone listened to him and followed him, even the older kids. Starrk's Starrk, he couldn't care a less and so because he didn't bow down Byakuya bullied him. It got worse from there, and that's how it started."

"Course ya don't know who Starrk is though." Nnoitra added cockily.

"He assisted me with studying briefly, I find he is a clam, kind, and intelligent man."

"What! Ya mean even Starrk knows about him!" He exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Ulquiorra. This caused many to nod their heads before Nnoitra crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath about how he was the last to know everything. Grimmjow got Ulquiorra's attention and pointed a finger at the other table.

"See that short, black-haired girl?" Ulquiorra nodded. "She's Byakuya's adopted sister. 'Cuz she and Lilynette are only a year apart and went to the same school she started to pick on Lilynette because she's related to Starrk."

Szayel Aporro pushed up his glasses before interjecting, "I assume you were acquainted with the two flocking her. The one with long hair is Renji Abarai, the two have known each other from before they were adopted, he is stronger than Rukia but does anything to please her, he was the next to join in. The other one, Ichigo Kurosaki, has a thing for her, also violent, competes with Renji for her affection. I am assuming that the night they attacked you the bald one, Ikkaku Madarame was also there, he is the psychopath of the group, very dangerous."

"Fuck, really? Fuckin' kid did this ta my eye." Nnoitra stated pointing to his eye.

"I concocted a potion that would fix it." Szayel reminds him. Before Nnoitra can comment Yylfordt interjects.

"No one is going to take anything you give them."

"And why is that, I'm an excellent scientist."

"You turned your own hair _pink_ Szayel, and for being so excellent you have yet to find a way to turn it any other colour, even dying it doesn't work."

"That was _one_ time I was only nine."

"Really? What about those mutant pants currently occupying your room because if I remember correctly that's the reason you're sleeping in mine."

"Your mean for a big brother, when you die I am going to dissect you to the point there is nothing left." The two continued to argue and Ulquiorra tuned them out as everyone else had done.

Tia was the one to continue pointing out people from the Gotei 13. "Originally there were thirteen when the gang was officially founded. It started with Byakuya, then his little sister, Renji Abarai was next. The blonde boy with bangs covering his one eye is Izuru Kira, he is also the same age as the other two, he was a transfer student from Sweden, Renji spoke some Swedish making them friends so he joined. I don't know the connection, something about learning Japanese together but that brown-haired girl wearing a bun is Momo Hinamori, she is a first year but is close with Renji and Izuru. Then there is that other first year beside her, with the silver hair, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, don't think he is innocent, one of the best fighters they have, protects Hinamori with his life." In the brief pause before her next sentence Luppi interrupts.

"I'm part of the reason he joined, Ggigo, Lilynette, and I picked on him for his white hair colour, called him old man and albino." This was clearly bragging which no one took kindly to but Ulquiorra was keeping all information in his head.

"Next Shūhei Hisagi joined, he was from our school, your age." Mila Rose added looking at Ulquiorra to ensure she had his attention.

"Punk got what was coming to him, he made fun of us and we got him after school, that is why his eye is like that." Apacci boasts proudly.

"What connection did he have to the others if he did not attend the same school?" Ulquiorra asked trying to fit the pieces together in his mind.

"From what I gather he tutored Renji, Rukia, and Kira, Byakuya went to his school and Shūhei was in the fourth year when he was in eighth. He worshipped Byakuya like everyone did." Harribel informs him. "Next came Ikkaku who is in his fourth year and his friend Yumichika Ayasegawa, the one sitting next to him."

"Don't even get me started!" Luppi exclaims. "At first I worshiped him, after all he is beautiful, but then he called me a copycat and said that copycats were ugly beings who have no creativity. Damn him for saying I am ugly!" Lilynette smacks him across the face before he can continue, a teacher glances their way but does not come toward them.

"As Harribel was saying before butterfly interrupted, it kindda became a blur after that." She grabbed a chicken leg and pulled the meat off with her teeth here allowing Harribel to continue.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise, and Suì-Fēng joined after him at the same time, they are the three girls there." She said pointing. "Nemu has a creepy father and half of her body is rumoured to be technology, she is the one with the braid, she is a good fighter, Nanao has the glasses, she doesn't really fight, she got pulled in when the other two joined, the last one is Suì-Fēng. Beware of her, she is skilled in stealth whether it is fighting or pulling a prank, she is also a fourth year. Keep your guard up for the first few days, she has seen you sitting with us and will probably attempt to test your agility and reaction timing with some prank."

"Prank being a blow dart to the neck, pulling your chair out from under you, or something similar." Grimmjow grumbled. This earned him a glare from Harribel for interrupting.

"That small shy-looking boy is Nemu's cousin, Hanatarō Yamada, doesn't really fight much but he does have a few strange potions and medicines. Finally, just last year, when they were in first year with Rukia, Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, the big Mexican, Uryū Ishida, black hair, glasses, skilled with projectiles, mainly the bow and arrow although he hasn't used that in a fight yet, also sews, and Orihime Inoue joined."

"Orihime, what a laugh that girl is." Ggigo scoffed.

"'Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, save me, Kurosaki-kun' Only thing that girl has going for her is her rack." Nnoitra said after impersonating her.

"Ahem." Nellil scoffed glaring at him from across the table the first time she had said anything.

"Don't worry babe, I'm done trying to get in her pants and you're way hotter." Nellil smiled at this.

"We believe something big will happen soon." Nellil stated in a solemn tone.

"We believe there will be one big clash sometime in this year or the next that will terminate one, or both, of the gangs." Harribel added.

"Why do you have reason to believe this?" Ulquiorra asked intrigued.

"Starrk n' Byakuya have been outta' school for awhile now, they are now business rivals. We're the only real reason the gangs still exist an' all of us are in high school now, after school one day we could easily attack one person form the other gang only to have the entire two gangs join in." Lilynette piped. "If there was going to be an all out war best be this year cuz by next both of us will start losing numbers, after all, mantis can't come back once he is twenty-one, and shark doesn't want to repeat fourth year."

"Schiffer-san, is my cupcake bad?" Nellil asked noticing that Ulquiorra hadn't touched his and directing the conversation away from gangs. He pealed the wrapper off and bit into it, he didn't really like cup cakes but hers tasted good. After swallowing he shook his head no.

"It is very scrumptious Nellil, I would be lying if I told you it was otherwise." She beamed at him and waited for him to take another bite and when he didn't, pouted. "Forgive me, it is very good I assure you, just I hope you know I mean no offense to your baking but you might have realized I have a small appetite." She still did not look to pleased.

"Aw just eat it Ulquiorra, I'm not going to try to force you to eat again especially with it being first day and I really don't wanna get sent to Tōsen for fightin' ya." The entire table burst out laughing, even the kid beside Ulquiorra chuckled. Ulquiorra decided it was in his best interest to finish the cupcake. Just as he did so the bell rung signalling five minutes to get to his next class. As everyone was leaving the blonde kid stopped him. "I am sorry I did not introduce myself. I am Telsa Lindocruz." He bowed slightly before rising and before departing he added, "Be careful of the Gotei Ulquiorra-sama." He was then gone and Ulquiorra pondered about the honorific as he headed to his next class, he had just met the kid he also felt he was not worthy of the title 'sama'. He let it slide assuming Telsa was just overly polite to a massive extent.

...

Six months passed in which time Ulquiorra adapted to his school and his new friends. At first he found himself being glared at by Principal Aizen but half-way through the first semester Ulquiorra had achieved the highest marks for his entire grade level. Aizen then treated him as a trophy, he had Ulquiorra compete in Nationals where he scored fourth place across the entire country. Many were jealous of Ulquiorra for he was well known almost everywhere. He had become the kid who had nothing to the kid who achieved anything. Already universities and colleges from all over Japan and even other countries were offering him full scholarships to have him attend their schools. Ulquiorra had neither rejected or accepted any of them yet seeing he wanted to attend university or college with Grimmjow and as Grimmjow put it 'it's too soon ta think 'bout that shit'.

The big war had yet to occur but even Ulquiorra had to admit he felt the threat looming over their heads. There had been minor attacks on himself, and the first years being more tests then attacks, although had Ulquiorra not dodged that dart it could have proved fatal. Ulquiorra was also now officially a member of the Espada, he even worked directly under Starrk, assisting the lazy man in keeping his business organized.

It happened in December, Starrk found the message the day after Ulquiorra's surprise birthday party at Starrk's house. It simply read, 'We finish this first day of winter break, December 21st, on the border, at sunset. Gotei 13. P.S. Happy Birthday Ulquiorra.' The next three weeks tension was high at school. Starrk instructed that they avoid the Gotei and they would avoid them. Every day, after school, everyone would meet at Starrk's, it seemed like happy gatherings at first, Nellil brought food, everyone assisted each other with homework, studying, and assignments. In fact the only talk about the battle sounded playful, make believe, like some event far in the future or so old it was only briefly mentioned in a textbook.

Soon though it turned bitter. Although Nellil still brought food the bickering, joking, and pranking stopped. They did not talk about school instead solely focusing on tactics. Ideas were brought up, enemy tactics were discussed, weapons were chosen. In all honesty Ulquiorra knew it would be bad but when Starrk announced he had decided he would use his pistols, internally he was freaking out. Fistfights didn't scare him, a knife or two, no, but guns, they were not meant to hurt an enemy, they were meant to kill. Starrk even went as far as to ask if anyone wanted to sit out but no one did stating the other side already had more numbers. Later Grimmjow even claimed he could not believe how serious it was.

The day had at last befallen upon them. Ulquiorra found it impossible to focus on school. Half of the Espada had opted not to come and the entire Gotei was missing he noted. It was just Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Tia, Ggigo, Sung-sun, and Yylfordt who had come that day and together they walked to Starrk's house after school. They used Starrk's house for many reasons, the first being he was lazy and the leader, next was the fact it was large enough to accommodate all of them, two out of the fifteen lived there already, and lastly it was closest to the border dividing Espada land from Gotei 13 land.

Starrk's house was to be used as a hospital, of course all of this was illegal so if at avoidable, there would be no authorities involved. The living room had been cleared and six couches and two beds lay in an orderly fashion, covered in white sheets to protect from possible blood stains. Bandages had been rolled, there was loose fitting clothing as well. There were tenser bandages and band-aids for small cuts, tweezers, gaze, ice packs, rags, scissors, latex gloves, pain relievers, somehow someone had also collected blood bags. Very little was missing and what was would hopefully not be needed. Szayel had even taken the day to create some, supposedly, tested medicine of his that helped blood clot at a rapid pace.

Three hours before sun set Ulquiorra decided to change into the outfit he had brought to school with him. It wouldn't be good if his school uniform was ruined plus the tight fitting pants and stiff cotton top would be hard to fight in. Ulquiorra excused himself before dinner was served to change into the slim fitting black denim, double-washed jeans; he liked these jeans, soft, warm, easy to move in, and he didn't need to keep pulling them up or wear a belt. He also put on athletic under armour, it too was black, because it was winter it was important he stay warm, black didn't show bloodstains as much and Ulquiorra liked the feel of form fitting clothing. As he had seen the others do he put on his winter jacket and kept his boots at hand, Ggigo would start scouting in an hour and if he saw the Gotei approaching everyone needed to be ready at a moment's notice. Heeding the others' warnings he also brought a thick pair of wool socks which he would put on at the last possible second.

Over diner, which Starrk told them they needed to eat, they went over their battle tactics again. They had two plans that were pretty vague but would work under any circumstances. The first plan was their real plan, the other was their backup. When the Gotei was spotted they wouldn't hesitate to attack, each of them was assigned a target to go after. From what they figured out the most logical place the other gang would use as a hospital would be Orihime's house seeing it was closest and she probably would not fight. They also assumed that Hanatarō would be their 'ambulance', engaging in next to no combat and only carting the injured to Orihime. That meant that an even fifteen on both sides would be participating.

Starrk would be taking on Byakuya from the beginning and would be the only one to 'take out' his beginning target. Everyone was to take out one person and Starrk made sure that they all knew what that meant. They were not to aim to kill rather knock out or make unable to fight anymore. They were to avoid causing any wounds that might cause the person to die of blood loss. Any of their own that was at risk of dying was to be taken by Lilynette and attended to by her back at Starrk's house. If you were injured and could no longer fight but were not dying first you had to get out of the cross fire and if you could drag yourself back to Starrk's and try to take care of yourself until it was over. Unlike the Gotei 13 they couldn't have anyone sit out if at all possible or their plan would be ruined and the whole battle could be lost. Lastly if police were spotted you were to try to warn the others and book it out of there.

In the beginning Starrk was to attack Byakuya, Nnoitra was strong despite being lanky so he would take on Sado, Tia would take on Madarame, Ulquiorra was the most agile so he would be dealing with Suì-Fēng, Yylfordt would be taking on Abarai, Grimmjow Kurosaki (he was a little disappointed he didn't get to take him out), Telsa Ise, Nellil Yumichika, Szayel Aporro would be testing his science against Kurotsuchi's technology, Luppi Hitsugaya, Ggigo Kira, Sung-sun was to take on Rukia, Mila Rose Hisagi, Apacci Ishida, and finally Lilynette was Hinamori. It was Lilynette's idea to use their 'pet' names when rotating, that way the other gang didn't know who was switching. When one heard their name called they were to take out their real target and move in more or less a circle, Starrk and Byakuya would be the only two not switching.

Lilynette would start they decided because Hinamori was a weak fighter and would probably not engage in someone else's battle if left alone. She would take down Ise, leaving Telsa to take Kurotsuchi, from there Szayel would move to Ishida, Apacci Kira, Ggigo Suì-Fēng, Ulquiorra would move to Kurosaki, Grimmjow to Rukia, Sung-sun Yumichika, Nellil Hisagi, Mila Rose Sado, Nnoitra would take Madarame, Tia Hitsugaya, and finally Luppi Abarai, leaving Hinamori for Yylfordt. Because of that switch it was critical everyone last at least fifteen minutes into the battle and successfully weaken and distract their opponent. If everything went as planned Ulquiorra had only to focus on his fight with Suì-Fēng until he heard 'bat' from Grimmjow and that was when he had to quickly take out Kurosaki before yelling 'tiger'.

If the first plan did not work and someone could not take out their target second plan was for Starrk to pull out his dual pistols and attempt to make the other gang immobile. Everyone part of the Espada was then to hit the dirt.

One hour left until sunset, everyone was nervous, Nel and Nnoitra were in an embrace, Starrk had Lilynette in his lap, Tia was briefing Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-sun for the millionth time, the Granz brothers were sitting together quite calmly while Szayel worked on some experiment and everyone else just huddled together waiting for Ggigo to call Starrk's cell. Everyone had two initial weapons besides their own limbs, a switch blade and a smoke bomb from Szayel that would not only temporarily blind the enemy but also have their eyes watering, which in this weather would cause ice to form.

Ulquiorra sat apart from the others, deep in thought, hands in his pockets fingering his weapons. His gloves were in his coat pockets, they were thick and had added padding to protect him from bloody knuckles. "Oi, Ulquiorra, ya scarred, get over here."

"I am not scarred Grimmjow." He replied without looking away from the wall.

"I said come 'ere." Grimmjow tried again.

"Grimmjow I am not afraid, I know what to do and this is not very different from a traditional street fight, omitting the fact we have meditated it." A shadow fell over him before he felt the other plop beside him rather heavily. "What are you...?" It all became clear when he felt Grimmjow's hands in his hair.

"I have a bad feeling. I'm not one to turn from a fight but this is really serious, don't get hurt okay?"

"I highly doubt that, I have studied Suì-Fēng to a great extent and know how she attacks, you know I can hold my own in a fight. When it comes to Kurosaki I will take him out quickly and your voice is impossible to miss."

"Still in case anything goes wrong, I have your back."

"Please Jaegerjaques, we know it will be you needing I."

They fell quiet. Suddenly Starrk's phone rang. "They're here." He announced and they all rushed out of the door.

...

There was next to no pause between the time the two sides met and the time the Espada attacked. Ulquiorra was quick to locate and target Suì-Fēng. She had her traditional weapon, a fingerless glove with a sharp needle attached to cover her middle finger, it was rumoured to be dipped in poison that would knock you out almost immediately should it prick you. It did not take long for both Ulquiorra and Suì-Fēng to get into their respected zones. Before actually attacking Suì-Fēng simply stated, "I was coming for you anyway, street kid, I've tested your agility and you are an excellent opponent."

For approximately fifteen minutes the sound of fighting could be heard. Ulquiorra focused all of his attention on dogging and throwing punches. He decided it was best to save the bomb for Kurosaki so that he would confuse him and then either take him out with a swift stab to the stomach or a hit to the jugular. When Suì-Fēng attacked right he dodged left, when she went up he ducked and then knock her legs out from under her, when she tried to deceive him he saw it. Finally he heard names being called out and started waiting to hear 'bat'. What was going on there had been six minutes since the last name. Finally knocking Suì-Fēng down again he quickly looked around and his eyes widened in horror. Something had gone wrong, in many cases the Gotei were ganging up on the Espada. What should he do? Continue to fight Suì-Fēng, someone else could join the fight and distract him allowing her to take him out, but if he left she could join another fight. Continuing to fight her but remaining on guard Ulquiorra searched for the problem.

His problem was a tuft of blue hair lying in a bloody pile of snow. "Grimmjow!" He heard his voice shout. Hearing him Starrk went into action pushing off Byakuya, Ichigo, and Renji. "Lilynette take him!" Ulquiorra grabbed his switch blade and Suì-Fēng had to stop her charge at him and veer left, using his right hand Ulquiorra hit her jugular. He saw Lilynette heading over to Grimmjow just as Starrk opened his trench coat, removed his pistols and fired. However Byakuya and Madarame also had guns and fired back at him knocking both out of his hands. Ulquiorra glanced around at what appeared to be the Espada all being taken out at once. He watched as his comrades fell, Lilynette did not reach Grimmjow before being attacked by Hitsugaya, Tia was overwhelmed by Byakuya and Madarame and Yumichika, every where Ulquiorra looked they were losing.

If you were to ask him later what had occurred he would give you the following answer: I felt emotion like I never had before, emotion I swore was a weakness and did not ever want to feel. I saw Ichigo had grabbed Madarame's gun once he had fallen and was aiming it a Ggigo's leg, who was standing right next to Grimmjow. I saw white and I remember taking the bullet in my leg hardly feeling pain. I attacked, the archer, the leader, the silver haired, bangs, tattoos, sister, girl, Mexican, scars, and finally _he_ came charging at me with his own switch blade. Somehow I knew it was going to come to this. I didn't care about dodging or blocking, only about attacking. My arm felt like it was ripped off, I used my smoke bomb and he had a bomb of his own, a real bomb, more of a grenade, but an explosive. I tried to protect myself but it felt like my legs, arm, and chest were blown off or open. He managed to get a good slash at my back when my vision stated to falter, instead of white there was black. Finally though, I remember as he went for my shoulder I used my other arm to stab him right above the heart. He had fallen and I stood there trying to collect myself. Someone was talking, yelling. Someone came towards me and as they gently took my shoulders I realized that one, I still had shoulders, and two they were a friend, good I didn't think I could deal with another. I think someone was calling my name or maybe I was just imagining it before I collapsed.

...

To say he was aching would be an understatement. Hell, to say he had been burned alive, stripped of his skin and whipped, would be an understatement. He wanted to go back to sleep at least there the pain was gone. He wasn't just in excruciating pain but was thirsty and for the first time in a long time, hungry. What had happened? There had been a war, yes, war, gang war. They had been losing, had they lost? He had blacked out from pain and blood loss. Was he in a hospital? He listened, no, it was too quite, but this bed seemed much too soft to be Starrk's house. He heard a door open and awkward foot steeps come towards him, a limp? A glass was being pressed to his lips, water.

He opened his mouth slightly, he didn't care if it hurt when the cold water connected with his sore jaw, he was thirsty. The glass was removed. _No._ "Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, are you awake?" He knew that voice. He found the strength to open his eyes blue, bandages, semi-cocky grin getting wider by the second, he closed his eyes.

"Grimmjow." He breathed, it hurt to talk.

"Here." He felt the glass at his lips again and gratefully drank.

"A-are you... alright?" He managed to ask.

"I'm fine, a cut here and there, several bruises and a twisted ankle. I twisted it stumbling over a snow bank."

"But, I saw... you were out."

"Yeah I hit my head on the wall when Kurosaki pushed me. I woke up in time to see you finish him though. You won Ulquiorra, pretty much you single handily. Starrk and Byakuya have made a truce, the gangs are over."

"What about the others?" Ulquiorra croaked.

"You were the obvious worse, an arrow, a bullet, an explosion, major arteries cut open, you were out for four days. I was the second worse on our side, sprained ankle, no one had broken bones or anything. Well, I guess Starrk lost his pistols and bullets grazed his right arm and left hand but we are all fine. You look ready to nod off, do you want anything before I leave?"

"No, thank you Grimmjow."

"For what?" He asked heading towards the door.

"For surviving." Grimmjow laughed at that.

"Right back at you, best Christmas gift I could wish for." Ulquiorra heard the door click shut and fell asleep but in his sleep thought: _That's right it's the twenty-fifth. Merry Christmas._


	12. Epilogue

Did I say it was over, no, no I did not. It's not over until I say it's over, which is after you read this epilogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

While Ulquiorra was recovering a lot had occurred. The gangs had officially been dispersed, they were no more, both Starrk and Byakuya had agreed not to be affiliated with their pervious gangs, minus, of course their family, Rukia and Lilynette. Starrk had to let Ulquiorra go but for any 'inconvenience' (they all knew it was because Ulquiorra made them victorious) gave him one final pay check totalling eight million Yen. Hatred between the previous gang members was still evident but the possibility of the gangs mingling once school started again was now possible.

For most of the break Ulquiorra was stuck in bed with Grimmjow's watchful, almost constant supervision. It was December thirtieth; Ulquiorra was out of bed and in the den with Grimmjow watching television. Ulquiorra did not really care for wrestling, especially sumo wrestling but Grimmjow was enjoying himself and cheering on the contestants. Ulquiorra had tried to turn the volume down several times, the television volume seeing as he didn't need to hear a cheering Grimmjow as well as the live audience, but Grimmjow was monopolizing the remote. For that reason when Grimmjow's phone rang Ulquiorra had to inform Grimmjow of it and it was four rings later that Grimmjow finally understood what Ulquiorra was telling him. "Tell me who wins." He more or less shouted answering the phone and walking out of the den.

Ulquiorra took this opportunity to silence the blaring device in front of him. Seeing as Ulquiorra did not know the names of the opponents it would be hard to tell Grimmjow who won. The fight lasted several more minutes the guy with the beard having been knock unconscious rendering the other the winner. A sudden weight on the other end of the couch and a snatch of the remote signalled Grimmjow was back. Ulquiorra watched as the other turned off the television leaving them in the dark. Something was gravely wrong, the way Grimmjow's body trembled ever so slightly, it was almost invisible, the way he continued to stare at the black television screen, the way his knuckles turned white as he squeezed the remote. "Grimmjow, what is it?" Ulquiorra asked finally. For another few minutes Grimmjow remained silent.

"I hate her." He spoke softly.

"Beg pardon?" Ulquiorra was not sure if he had absorbed the information correctly, who was 'her'?

"I fucking hate her." He told him a little louder than before still refusing to turn his head. The trembling had become evidently stronger, Ulquiorra observed. Given the spoken words one would assume Grimmjow was trembling with rage trying to control himself from breaking something however, Ulquiorra's instincts perceived otherwise. Although the rage and anger was obviously there it appeared to be masking another emotion, one Ulquiorra could not yet define and felt Grimmjow himself was unaware of.

"Who Grimmjow?"

"Mother." He snarled as if his mother was a sworn enemy, hell bent on eradicating his life and had the nerve to stand in front of him. Ulquiorra reached over and touched his hand causing the other to recoil as if scorched.

"You're bleeding." Ulquiorra informed him allowing his voice to take on a hint of concern. Grimmjow glanced first at the hand clutching the remote and after setting that down looked at his hand farthest from Ulquiorra, sure enough his nails had peeled back his skin causing the blood beneath the surface to emerge. He held his hand out and observed it not quite sure what to do with it, it was not bleeding profoundly, it did not hurt, but he did not want to get blood on anything. Removing the blanket Grimmjow had insisted he wore, Ulquiorra took Grimmjow's forearm using his other hand to catch a drop of blood. "Come." He ordered leading the other, who seemed dazed, into the light of the kitchen, Ulquiorra limping slightly due to the fact a bullet had hit his leg a few days back.

With warm water Ulquiorra washed the blood from both of their hands and then pressed a paper towel to Grimmjow's hand to prevent further bleeding. The other took the paper towel with his good hand and held it there but continued to stare out the window. Ulquiorra frowned, what had made him this upset? Pulling out a chair he forced Grimmjow to sit, although his ankle was practically healed Ulquiorra believed it best if the other sat.

"I hate her, fucking hate her." He mumbled again causing Ulquiorra's frown to deepen. Had the other gone delusional, mentally insane? The trembling had creased all together now and Grimmjow just sat there staring into nothingness. Ulquiorra moved behind Grimmjow placing his hand upon the other's shoulders. Grimmjow turned his head eyes finally locking with Ulquiorra's.

"I'm-" He started but cut himself off, "No...I don't know what I am." He looked away again and his hands fisted Ulquiorra uncurled them again to prevent him from injuring himself further.

"I'm going to brew us some tea." Ulquiorra told him just to fill the silence and to give himself something to do. Grimmjow made no objection to this making Ulquiorra mentally up the level of disaster in his mind, Grimmjow not making a remark about tea was quite severe. After five minutes Ulquiorra placed a cup of tea in Grimmjow's hands which he took without comment, before he sat in front of him. He watched as Grimmjow took a tentative sip from the mug, then another before closing his eyes.

"This shit isn't all that bad actually." A miniscule, forced smirk graced his face and Ulquiorra felt himself relax slightly before taking a sip of his own tea. A few minutes of silence passed, the clock, which Grimmjow still had neglected to get rid of, ticking and the two males sipping their rapidly cooling tea.

"Mother is dead." Ulquiorra locked eyes with Grimmjow before the other looked away. "She was driving drunk going to her hotel after some party and hit a truck, she was dead before the paramedics even arrived. I'm not mad because she died, it's because she lied. S-she was- wasn't rich at all. A few thousand Yen here a few thousand there, hundreds of bank accounts, in truth she was majorly in debt. The head of staff, Baraggan, called to tell me I had to take care of her affairs, pay the rest of the staff, and settle her debts. He said he tried to pay everyone like he normally would but found that there wasn't enough money in any of the accounts he has access to. I have to go to the main house on the second for the funeral and to settle everything. I- I'm not going to lie, I'm going to lose the house and all the money from her, probably all the money I have saved for college too. I- I HATE HER!" He whipped his half empty glass at the wall before standing up and pacing.

"My whole life she has done _nothing_ but disappoint me!" He punched the wall before continuing. "It's obvious she never wanted me so why they hell didn't she get rid of me, have an abortion or something!" He kicked the cupboards throwing his hands in the air, making Ulquiorra wince hoping he hadn't damaged his ankle further. "My whole life has been a lie! I've had no parents and whenever I think I'm finally satisfied her life ruins mine!" He flipped the table leaving Ulquiorra sitting with a cup of tea in his hands and nowhere to set it. "All she ever was was a slut, a bitch, a drunk, a LIE! I HATE HER! I FUCKING HATE-!"

"You are making a mess, Grimmjow."

"Sorry."

"Are you?"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY ALRIGHT!" He aimed a punch at Ulquiorra before rapidly halting his fist. Too late. It had connected, luckily though, with Ulquiorra's own hand. They stayed silent Grimmjow's hand still in contact with Ulquiorra's before Grimmjow removed his fist.

"She was your mother Grimmjow, perhaps you detested her, but she was still your mother. A part of you is at least grateful for what she has done, a part of you loved her. You are using your anger to channel away your grief but the longer you attempt to do that the more destructive it will be when it hits you. Accept it Grimmjow, it is futile to do otherwise." When Ulquiorra had told him to accept it he didn't expect the other to latch onto him. His only response was to wince in pain but otherwise, he did not protest.

They sat there together in the aftermath of the destruction that was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the clock ticking away the minutes, the sky lightening before the sun rose to meet the horizon, as neighbours left their homes to go to their places of occupation. Finally the final sobs creased and the wetness on Ulquiorra's shirt began to dry, his friend had at last found a dreamless sleep. Not able to carry the other to his room upstairs Ulquiorra settled for placing him on the couch in the den, covering him with the blanket, and drawing the curtains closed. He attempted to clean the kitchen but decided he was too tired, not having the energy to drag himself upstairs Ulquiorra settled for sleeping on the couch adjacent to the one Grimmjow was on. Chamomile tea had a tendency to relax and at the same time it cleared the mind, the smell and warmth could also work both ways, either making you drowsy or more alert, it allowed Ulquiorra to keep a level head, which was why he enjoyed tea so much. So he just never stated whether or not he had an ulterior motive when he had Grimmjow consume some, wasn't his fault.

...

They attended the memorial together. Grimmjow refused to cry in front of the house staff and his mother's associates but if by the way he was gripping Ulquiorra's arm was any giveaway, he was having a hard time. Ulquiorra was somewhat surprised at how well behaved Grimmjow was, he wore his suit and tie without complaint, he kept a cap on the language, and he acted like a well mannered host. He lightened the mood with a smile here and a joke there even if it was forced and only Ulquiorra seemed to take note of that. When people asked who Ulquiorra was he replied without hesitation that he was his friend here to pay his respects even if he never met his mother and to give him moral support. When the memorial was over at least eighty percent of the crowd left, the rest were staff.

"Grimmjow-sama do you need anything?"

"What should we do now Grimmjow-sama?"

"Let's settle the affairs first I want my pay, I have a family to feed."

"Grimmjow-sama!"

"Grimmjow-sama!"

"Grimmjow-sama!"

"ENOUGH!" He closed his eyes for a second before making sure he had gained everyone's attention. "I don't want or need anything at the moment, and you can drop the 'sama', half of you hate me, most of you have never seen or spoken to me before. I am going to my old room to settle my mother's affairs, when I'm done you'll have your money, for now just stay outta my way and leave me alone." With that he stormed away leaving a confused crowd whispering hushed words.

"For wanting to be alone you appear to be dragging me along." Grimmjow did not respond instead grasping tighter to Ulquiorra's arm and continuing at a pace a semi-damaged Ulquiorra could keep up with. Finally they stopped in what appear to be an incredibly large bedroom, much larger than Grimmjow's current one. Grimmjow closed and locked the door, and bolted it Ulquiorra noted, before switching on the light. Grimmjow plopped himself down in a bean bag chair and placed his head in his hands.

"Why do I feel like this?" He asked, although whether the question was directed at himself, Ulquiorra, or the universe, was unclear. Should a question be directed at him Ulquiorra would respond but, to this particular question, which he felt was not directed to him, was one he was unable to obtain an answer for. "I guess I should start with the accounting and everything." He sighed kicking off his dress shoes and loosening his tie. When it came to getting his jacket off he was unable to, the buttons kept slipping from his hands and the more they slipped the more frustrated he became, the more frustrated the more his hands seemed to shake taking him in an interminable loop of growing anger. He stood up and tossed the chair at the wall before returning to his jacket.

"Stop." Ulquiorra commanded grabbing his hands before he had a chance to rip the buttons off. Grimmjow watched annoyed as the other was able to undo the buttons with ease and slip the jacket off without destroying it, he also helped Grimmjow with the cuffs and neck of the shirt knowing that Grimmjow would have the same problem with those buttons as well.

"Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, you are frustrated, it is understandable."

"I shouldn't be."

"Nonsense, everyone is expecting things from you and you feel pressured. Some want to see you mourn, others just want their money, some want you to lighten the mood, while still others expect you to act like a civil adult and quickly put an end to all of their problems."

"I'm going to go get the paperwork from Baraggan, I'll be back in a minute." Ulquiorra nodded his head in understanding while the other left. He deemed it best to stay in this room there was no way he would find his way around this manor.

When Grimmjow returned with stacks of documents in his hands he set to work right away. At first he refused to let Ulquiorra assist him but as he delved deeper into the piles he became more lenient. Soon Ulquiorra had taken half of the work upon himself and when he noted Grimmjow was becoming more and more agitated with each passing negative sign he ordered the other to rest and took all of the work upon himself. There was no money left, after covering all the costs and settling all the debts it was all gone. Not just Ms. Jaegerjaques' money, but all she had given Grimmjow, the money that would come from selling Grimmjow's current place of residence, all of his mother's possessions, including her cars and house. Ulquiorra worked well into the night and was still working when the sun rose, he spoke to some of the staff and called some of the credit card companies and banks to see if he could have the numbers reduced. Even after the reductions there was not enough.

Ulquiorra knew that there was no money left, even the money that was rightfully Grimmjow's, the money he had made, was gone. Ulquiorra bit his bottom lip and looked over his shoulder to the bed where the other slept soundlessly, although not peacefully. Rubbing his eyes due to fatigue, pinching the bridge of his nose, recalculating all of the numbers for a seventh time, and finally landing upon a decision, Ulquiorra scrawled the final numbers down and finally allowed himself to relax seeing a small positive in the finishing balance. If Grimmjow ever found out he would be furious, but after all, Ulquiorra had to pay Grimmjow back for his hospitality. It is what they had agreed upon more or less. Figuring he was done for the night Ulquiorra grabbed a blanket from the sleeping Grimmjow, he had enough to spare, and he curled up in the corner on the bean bag chair. The sun had pnly risen a few hours ago.

...

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?" Ulquiorra asked snapping awake.

"Sorry, um, is this finished, these calculations?"

"Yes."

"And there's a few thousand Yen left over?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I guess I'm just glad there is anything left at all. I'm going to run this down to Baraggan so he can pay the staff and sell this place and whatever. If he's looking for extra money because of it he can forget it. Can you be ready to leave in a few minutes?"

"Yes." Grimmjow turned the handle on the door but didn't open it. He glanced down at the neatly organized, clearly labelled papers and then at the door before releasing the knob and speaking.

"These last few days I've been wondering what I would do without you. It took my mother's death to make me realize just how much you have changed my life, but now I'm going to find out what it is like without you, aren't I? You are eighteen now and have the money Starrk gave you. I'm seventeen and have next to nothing. I'm either going to end up in a foster home or on the streets for the next few months at least. Funny how the positions are reversed."

"No, I owe you, remember, that was our deal, I pay you back or I go to jail, do the chores, pay rent, all I have done are chores. Every day the amount of work I have done around your house did not amount to my rent, I still have to pay you. I have given it some consideration. We can pool the money we have together and rent an apartment for the time being. I will stay not only to finish this school year but I will also stay until you turn eighteen that way I can work full time for a few months and you won't have to go into foster care. After that I will accept my scholarship to Harvard University and study aboard in the Americas. They have offered me a full scholarship, all expenses paid including my getting there. My English is quite superb and their semester starts in September meaning I can stay until your birthday. Education there is extremely valued and living expenses are cheap and jobs high paying. Before I leave you should have enough money to last you until college, if you dedicate yourself to your studies then you will not have to worry about post-secondary education and could potentially earn a scholarship."

Grimmjow met his eyes. "That's not fair to you though, it's your money."

"And I owe you. Perhaps it is my money but what will really matter is how much effort we put into it. I must find another job and work as much as I can while you will have to study harder than ever before, adjust to a much more meagre life style, one lacking the luxuries you are accustom to. I will be tough Grimmjow, living space will be cramped and probably not that ideal when it comes to location and quality but wouldn't this be for the best. I barely survived life on the streets, I doubt you could, I cannot picture you in foster care. This is the best solution I can achieve, if you have a different idea please enlighten me."

Grimmjow remained silent for a moment. "No I don't have a better idea. I still don't like it though. When I told you that you had to pay me for letting you stay with me I never thought it would turn out like this. I feel like I'm using you. I'm also... I'm not going to see you again after you leave Japan, am I?"

"I'll come back once I am done my studies." Grimmjow just gave a small smile knowing that this would not be.

"You'll have a house, a job, an American education. I wouldn't be surprised if you got married or something."

"I'll come back Grimmjow, even if it is just to visit."

"Well I gotta get these to the old fart, I guess in a few days we'll be living in some crappy apartment, right? Damn I'm gonna miss this life."

...

And a crappy apartment it was. Ulquiorra had insisted upon this one saying that it was already furnished and in a better location than their other option. He also said that they wouldn't be able to furnish the other one if they wanted to keep the place, pay for the basics, and eat. So they ended up in a one bedroom apartment with a permanent musty smell, walls as thin as cardboard, and a lot of vermin.

Sharing the space wasn't too hard, now that they had sold off most of their stuff they didn't argue about sharing a closet and the dresser. It was small and sometimes they had to leave the place just to get a breath, after all they couldn't afford to fight and damage something, taking a breather was the best ultimatum. One problem did arise. And that problem was concerning the lone double bed.

The first night in the apartment they had argued about it all night and had almost been late for school the next morning. The next night they had agreed Ulquiorra should get the bed seeing he was paying for the place. However the couch was too small for Grimmjow so on the third night he argued that because Ulquiorra technically owned the place he should be a good host and give him the bed, Ulquiorra got the couch that night. Although Ulquiorra fit on the couch he couldn't sleep on it, there was a spring that came out of the back of the couch, between the cushions, that was poking into his back all night. On the fourth day they had some serious contemplating to do.

It wasn't as if the bed was that great, it was about one level above sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag, but it beat the couch. The bed was a double bed so they couldn't split it in half (it was Ulquiorra's idea to check to make sure it wasn't two twin beds pushed together, cheap places tended to do that a lot to save money). The idea came up about alternating between a night on the couch and a night on the bed but then they decided that neither of them would be happy, they would be tired and cranky and working overtime and studying would become impossible.

"Ah to hell with it! It's a double bed and even though I miss my king sized bed it is made for two people. We are two males and have been living with each other for a year now, I'm sure we could share it, right?" And so they ended up sharing the bed, although there were also problems with that.

When one's alarm went off in the morning half an hour prior to when the other needed to get up the result was a pretty irritated Grimmjow. When one was reading late at night and the other was trying to sleep the result was a pretty irritated Grimmjow. When one kept kicking the blankets off in the night causing the other to freeze the result was a pretty irritated Grimmjow. When cold feet had a tendency to shift over in their owner's sleep and touched the other's legs the result, dare it be said, was a pretty irritated Grimmjow. And when one found out that the other was a cuddler after waking up to being held by the other, the result was a _very_ freaked out Ulquiorra.

That on top of their other problems had them both waiting for the day were this predicament would end. Despite this fact, both did not want to think about what would happen when that time came. Whether they wanted it to come or not they could not escape it, every second, minute, day that past, was another gone, another closer to the day Ulquiorra would leave. In their time living in the apartment they had grown even closer to each other to the point they were nearly inseparable.

And then, that day came.

...

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Passport, boarding pass, flight information, money, English prescription for your medication."

"Yes."

"And you have clothes and supplies and your scholarship and your documents."

"Yes Grimmjow. Now what about you? The rent for the apartment has been paid for the next three months, the laundry is done, garbage was removed, I stocked up on groceries, your car has a full tank of gas. You have to remember to work and study hard, you are doing exceptionally well. Keep track of the money and don't over spend. I'll try to contact you once I am there e-mail you or something."

The last call for boarding was announced over the PA system for Ulquiorra's flight. It was his first time in an airport and his first time going onto a plane, good thing Grimmjow had forgotten that fact. Ulquiorra held out his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I thank you for all you have helped me accomplish. I will forever be in your debt Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Instead of accepting the handshake Grimmjow took the other off guard and hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ulquiorra nodded his head and then disappeared into the crowd to get through security. By the look in Grimmjow's eyes he knew what the other was thinking.

_I will come back Grimmjow._

But at the same time, as Grimmjow watched his small friend disappear he thought,

_Don't lie to yourself Schiffer, I know you are telling yourself you'll come back. You're not._

* * *

><p>Well that's all. I forgot to mention I have a tendency to lean towards sad endings. Well it was fun while it lasted and I hope everyone got a little of what they were looking for out of this story. (I noticed however perhaps I am becoming increasingly worse because me views per chapter are declining.) It's almost three a.m. here, and I have work to do tomorrow so do you think you could make me happy and spare me one final review? Thanks. <em><br>_


End file.
